Bringing the Magic
by thomthom830
Summary: Magic Mike comes to California. Mike moves to the west coast to further his custom furniture business. He needs to get situated, but somehow finds himself intrigued by his neighbor Ali, who happens to work at the Burlesque Lounge in LA. What happens when the both of them realize they need each other? Please Read & Review. Rated T for language & probable adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all: this is my first Magic Mike fic. I just had an inkling of an idea that brought the worlds of Magic Mike and Burlesque together and this is my grand attempt at making it work. It takes place six months after the guys went to Myrtle Beach for the convention. Mike has relocated himself and his business to try to make it work. He ends up living across the hall from Ali and Jack, employees of the Burlesque Lounge.

I've taken some creative license with some of the characters, but all of your favorites from the films will be included.

Please read on and leave a comment/review. I would love to know what you thought when you're finished…should I keep going?

Thanks!

Chapter One

Mike carried the last box of his belongings into his new apartment building. He was sweating and his muscles were ready to give out. It was effing hot and he was starting to really reconsider this move.

He was Mike Lane, but he would put money that most people knew him as Magic Mike. He'd done a variety of jobs throughout his life, but the one that lasted the longest was male entertainer (aka stripper). But it had been almost four years since he'd done it all professionally.

Six months ago, certain life events had unfolded and had given Mike reason to reconsider everything. When he'd quit stripping, he'd been working on his custom furniture business and his relationship with Brooke. But the relationship was pushed to its limits when he proposed and his furniture business was at a very critical point. He'd gotten a chance to go to the annual stripper convention with the other guys from Club Xquisite. And despite a few setbacks on the way, they'd killed it in Myrtle Beach.

But now all the guys had moved on.

Both Ken and Andre were 'discovered' at the convention. A record exec's wife and her friends were there and had made sure that they'd gotten meetings with the company. They had both gotten deals and now Ken was working (and living) in New York and Andre was on tour opening for Nicki Minaj.

Tito and Tobias (who was now fully-mended) were actually making a go of the artisanal frozen yogurt truck. They'd not only gotten a brand new truck, they were developing a mall kiosk.

Tarzan was pursuing his art. The ladies they'd met in Savannah had made sure he'd gotten a few commissions and he had steady work. Mike had heard he was also getting some training as a marriage counselor.

That left Richie. When they'd dropped the borrowed car back to Nancy, they'd all left and Richie moved in. He was now enjoying being a kept man. He was also Nancy's arm candy; she liked to take him to all kinds of parties and events. And it didn't seem like he minded.

Mike initially had planned on staying in Florida but the furniture business wasn't picking up. He did a bit of research and found that the market for his work was going to drastically increase if he moved to either New York or California; he also found that those two states made up 75% of his out of state shipping. Mike had zero interest in living either place, but the lesser of two evils (and one that was much warmer) was California.

He'd settled on LA when he'd read the map. He rented an apartment having only seen online pictures; it ended up being a decent space. Once he got settled, which he hoped didn't take long, he'd find a store front. He had pocketed the cash from the sale of the house in Tampa and planned to use it as a down payment.

He stood outside his now-closed apartment door and tried to open it without setting the box down. He struggled, but his ego and pride wouldn't let him cave and put the box down.

That was when he heard the door across the hall swing open.

"I'm going to check the mail. I'll meet you out front…" a female voice called back into the apartment.

He'd been moving his shit in for what felt like hours and he'd met a few of the folks on his floor. However, this was the first sign of the life he'd had from his direct neighbor.

The door closed and the woman turned. "Hold on; let me help you with the door," the woman said.

He caught her scent and it immediately drove him crazy. Then his eyes met her blue ones. She was petite and blonde and she had moved in close to him to turn the doorknob for him. The door swung open for her and she moved to allow him into his space.

"Thank you," he said as he set the box on the floor just inside the doorway. "I could have set it down, but…" he said as he wiped his dirty and sweaty hands on his shorts.

She smiled. "But that's _more_ work because then you have to pick it up again," she laughed.

Mike focused on the woman before him. Her blonde hair was in a high messy bun on the top of her head and if she was wearing make-up, she was an expert at making it look natural. She had pale skin that set off her blue eyes. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of small silver stars in her ears and a patterned ring on her middle finger on her…right hand.

"Hi, I'm Ali," she said while she offered her hand to him. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't have _any_ rings on her left hand at all. "Welcome to the building. You _are_ new to the building and not someone coming to murder me, right?" she laughed.

He shook her hand. "I'm Mike. Thank you for the welcome. And no, I'm leasing this apartment," he pointed behind him.

"Well, that is good to hear," she continued to smile. "And not a problem. If we don't look out for each other, who will?"

"That's a good point…"

The door Ali had come out of opened once more and Mike felt a pang of disappointment. It was a dude coming out. Dark, blondish hair, sort of tall. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. He carried a black vest and bow tie in his hand. Mike's eyes moved to the guy's – they were rimmed in black eyeliner and it took every ounce of self-control not to laugh.

The guy realized what he thought what was happening and put his arm around Ali's waist to mark his territory.

"Mike, this is Jack, my boyfriend. He also lives here. Jack, this is our new neighbor, Mike."

The men surveyed one another warily. Jack knew how gorgeous his girlfriend was and seemed to get jealous pretty damn easily.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike. I wish we had more time right now, but we're in a rush for work," Ali said genuinely.

"Yeah, damn," Jack added sarcastically. "If we don't get a move on, Iowa, Tess'll tan both our hides," Jack smiled playfully at her.

"Not a problem," he echoed Ali's reply from a few moments ago. "I should quit procrastinating and unpack. Nice to meet the both of you."

"Yeah," Jack said curtly.

Ali had turned to lock her apartment door and there two men shared the most intense twenty seconds. Mike smiled slightly; he had no intention of breaking up a happy couple. But he could see that Jack found him competition.

Ali turned and smiled politely once more. She wasn't flirting; she just seemed to be a nice person. "Good luck unpacking. And if you need a pick-me-up later, there's a diner around the corner. Tell 'em Ali sent you and they'll get you all fixed up."

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and flexed his muscles inadvertently. He was going to _need_ coffee; he had no idea if he had even packed his old coffeemaker.

"Thank you, Ali. It's nice to meet you. You too, Jack," he said while wearing a slightly cocky grin. "Have a good night at work."

Jack gave a curt nod and Ali smiled apologetically. She knew Jack was being an ass on purpose. Jack was walking down the hall and Ali quickly followed behind.

A second later he heard a motorcycle start up. Of course this dude had a bike; he was trying way too hard.

Mike stared at their door for a second and smiled. His general practice was to avoid women in relationships. He'd come in to a lot of chances in his former line of work and it always ended up too messy. He really hated drama. He had no intention of moving in on Ali. She'd made it clear that Jack was her boyfriend. And Mike figured that he hadn't made a friend in Jack.

…

The couple had made their way silently into the Burlesque Lounge and were now standing in the middle of the floor.

"Why are you being _so_ childish, Jack? The silent treatment, really?" Ali said into Jack's smug face.

"Childish? _You_ were the only openly flirting with that guy!" Jack said from behind the bar.

Little did the two of them know, they had a small, but curious audience forming. Tess and Sean were on the stage behind the curtain.

"We shouldn't listen…" Sean stated.

"The hell we shouldn't," Tess smirked. "Now, shut up so I can hear."

"Flirting, Jack, really? I smiled and was friendly."

" _Tell them Ali sent you_ ," he said in an imitation of her.

"Obviously he's new to LA. I told him where to go to get some coffee, Jack. Relax. I'm thinking of telling you where you can go, now, too."

"If he was _obviously_ doing anything, he was checking you out."

"Geezus, Jack. Not _every_ man on the planet that looks at me is your competition. You're being totally ridiculous. You know how I feel about you. And you know you have _nothing_ to worry about."

"O-kay, Ali," he agreed in a highly sarcastic way.

"I am so done talking to you, Jack. I am allowed to speak to men that aren't you. You do not get to tell me who I can and can't be friends with."

"Men and women can't be friends, Ali. He took one look at you and decided he wanted you."

"You weren't even there! And didn't _you_ do that, too?" Ali argued. "I had no idea you were so insecure. I am not going to cheat on you, Jack. Whatever! I am going to get ready. Don't punch any of the customers for looking at me tonight," she told him with a lot of sass and a flip of her hair.

Ali turned on her heel and moved to get to the stairs so she could get ready for that night's show.

She was the headliner at the newly improved Burlesque Lounge on the Sunset Strip. Jack, her boyfriend, was the head bartender. The two of them, along with two dozen other people or so, worked for Tess, the club's owner/matriarch. It had been a challenging year with some definite highs and lows, but Ali had helped Tess save the club from being bought out and torn down and they had revitalized it's patronage.

Ali had a significant set of vocal chords; she'd been an untapped talent until she'd accidentally revealed it when she was trying to save a performance a long time ago. Ali could not only belt it out, she had a knack for doing some dead-on impersonations of other singers. Tess re-worked the entire show around Ali's singing abilities.

She had become a local celebrity and even though she had been offered a very large record deal (somewhere in the vicinity of six figures) she couldn't imagine leaving the club now or Tess, Sean or Jack. But she had no idea that Jack was so insecure and possessive. She wondered how he was reacting to the audience of men and women that filled the club four to five nights a week – was he jealous of everyone all the time?

…

Mike had spent the last few hours unpacking. He went until he couldn't ignore the angry rumbling. He was going to hit up the diner that Ali had suggested.

Mike walked down the street to the small diner. They likely served nothing healthy and honestly after the long day he'd had, he felt like something greasy.

He sat in a corner booth and a pleasant looking waitress came over.

"Hi honey. Can I get you something to drink?" she smiled. She had bright red hair that was more than likely from a bottle and a soft and familiar southern accent. It made Mike feel closer to home in that instant as she spoke.

Mike relaxed into the plastic seat. "Well, your coffee comes highly recommended and I could honestly use some caffeine."

"Well, the only person who raves about our coffee is Ali, so I'll get ya all fixed. Do you need a minute to look through the menu, sugar, or do you know what you want?"

He thought for a minute. "Do you have a recommendation? Or maybe whatever Ali orders, since she told me to come here…she's probably an expert."

"Well, she always orders pancakes if she comes in after the late show. I'll bet she'll be in tonight around one thirty with the other ladies," the red-haired waitress said.

Mike's confusion must have read on his face.

"You know, when they all get done at the club…the Burlesque Lounge. Its a few blocks from here on Sunset. Didn't you say you knew Ali?" she said with confusion. She didn't want to be giving a stalker such information.

"I just moved into her building. I live across from Ali and Jack," Mike explained.

The waitress' smile became a frown quickly.

"I take it you don't like Jack?"

Her face changed back into a smile. "No, no. Jack is just…just fine."

Mike always had the knack for being able to read people. He could always tell when someone was hiding something. And this lady, she was definitely hiding something.

"He seemed like a nice guy," Mike lied.

"I've known him a long time. He's been out in California a lot longer than Ali. He works down at the club, too. He's the head bartender," the waitress said. She smiled but it was now an uneasy one. "I think he's…"

Mike waited for her to finish her thought.

"It's nothing," she waived her hand and forced a laugh. "It's just paranoia and conspiracy theories."

Mike laughed. "About what?"

"I've just always thought he was using Ali. Listen to me…I…" she rambled. "I just think I saw him with another woman. I don't think he's faithful and he doesn't treat her very nicely when he thinks no one is watching," she wore a concerned expression.

That wasn't what Mike was expecting to hear. "Oh."

"Well, hun, I'm gonna get ya fixed up. I'm gonna put your order in and bring ya some of our world famous coffee. Don't tell either of them I said that, please."

Mike made a locking motion over his lips. "It's our secret."

…

That night Mike laid on his mattress in the middle of the living room. He was too tired to put the whole bed together. He was curious about Ali and found her boyfriend, Jack, to be trying too hard to cover something and after his conversation with Myrtle, other people thought the same thing. But he couldn't worry about all of that; tomorrow he had to get his apartment in order because after that, he needed to get his business up and running out here in California.

…

Author's note: okay, so I hope you didn't hate it. Let me know what you think, good, bad or indifferent.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this! I hope this chapter is okay.

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own or claim to own any of the Magic Mike or Burlesque characters. I wish things were different, but No.

Well, read on!

Chapter Two

It was almost two weeks before Mike ran into Ali or Jack again. He'd been getting up exceptionally early to go for a run and then he was busy meeting with his realtor or working in a small corner of the building's basement.

So far he had not found any buildings or store fronts that he could picture turning into _his_ store. He thought he'd seen at least fifteen buildings and his realtor, Lester, was remaining positive that he would find Mike his perfect space.

This particular morning, he passed a grumpy-looking Jack as he was returning from his run. He'd heard the tail end of a tense conversation with Ali. The sour-faced guy passed by Mike as he left the building without uttering a word. Mike got to his own door quickly after and Ali was inside her apartment already.

He showered and headed out again, this time with his toolbox to get some work done. Ali was returning from her mailbox.

"Good morning," Mike said politely.

"Morning. You know, I was starting to think you were avoiding me," she laughed.

Mike laughed, too. "Nope, only Jack."

"Yeah…sometimes he's…you know. Where are you headed with a toolbox?" she asked, changing the subject. Her eyes sparkled and her interest was real.

"Come with me," he said.

"Are we going far?" she asked as she was led to the basement stairs. "Wait. Are you taking me to the basement to kill me and get rid of my body?"

"Nah, I prefer redheads," he said seriously.

Ali was silent for a minute and he could tell she was trying to decide if that was a joke. "Just kidding, Ali. The landlord is letting me get some of my work done downstairs."

Mike went down the stairs first. Ali knew that there were storage lockers down there, but this was the first that she'd ventured down. She never needed to store anything.

She was a few steps behind him when he got to the bottom. "It's legit; I promise," he smiled and held out his hand.

Ali took it and noticed how her own fit perfectly within his hands. He led her down the hall of units, turning on the lights as he went. She passed by the locked unit that belonged to her apartment; she wondered if Jack kept anything in it.

Just when Ali thought that this walk was never going to end, Mike stopped and they both realized they were still holding hands. It felt good, but they both let go immediately.

Mike was setting his toolbox down on a makeshift tool bench. Around the two of them were completed and semi-completed pieces of furniture. Ali turned to Mike wearing a quizzical look.

"I have my own business. I make and sell custom furniture. The landlord is being nice enough to let me use this area until I can find a storefront and workspace."

"Oh, wow," Ali said. He liked that she sounded sincere. "You _made_ this?" she asked as she stopped to inspect a low coffee table.

The coffee table was made of wood painted black and was held together with old railroad spikes. The top was glass.

"Yeah," Mike said. "It's something I've always wanted to do and I finally made it my priority. I'm hoping to really step it up. That's why I moved out here."

"Where did you move from?" Ali asked.

"Tampa. You?"

"Don't I seem like a California native?" Ali laughed.

"Nope," Mike replied.

Ali snorted. "I'm from Iowa. I moved out here about two years ago to figure out who I'm supposed to be."

"Have you figured out the meaning of life yet?"

"Hell no," Ali replied. "But I never really thought California would solve all my problems. It's helped a lot though."

"If you do figure it out, let me know."

Ali nodded and then moved to inspect a few pieces she could tell were drift wood.

"What are these going to be?"

"A headboard for a king-sized bed. I found them on the beach last week."

She turned back to look at him. "So you do just pick up pieces you find and figure your shit out later or do you see things and just know what they're meant to be?"

"It depends. I do both. Some pieces naturally lend themselves to being specific pieces of furniture. Other times, I'll happen upon scrap metal or wood, like these, and just save them. I've got a box full of hinges and old doorknobs in my truck right now. I feel like a hoarder, but I stopped at scrap yards and antique places on my way out here."

"That's awesome."

"A client wanted an abstract metal nightstand. I found these pieces and did the welding before I moved out here. It's going to have a black marble top – some things I have to buy. Marble doesn't exactly wash up on the beach. But when I make something to order, that's the way it goes. I get emails from all over the US – not as much as I'd like, but enough. I'm hoping having an actual store where I can consult with people is going to help. Right now, I can only rely on my website and word of mouth."

"At least you have a solid plan. You must not have been able to find anything yet since you're still here…"

He laughed. "I think I'm being too particular."

"I don't think that's a bad thing, though. It's how you're going to make a living; it needs to be up to your standards and it needs to be your vision," Ali explained.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he replied.

"When you do find it…I'm pretty handy with a paint roller…something I did in my past life."

"I appreciate the offer, but…"

She put her fists on her hips. "But what?"

"I don't think Jack is going to like you to spend too much time with me. I mean, I don't mind…"

"Jack does not own me. I'm going to do what I want and help whoever I want to," Ali affirmed. "Besides, he's just jealous. He's so used to being the resident go-to handyman around here – he doesn't want to share the attention of the women in the building with another guy. Since we have a lot of older ladies that live here, Jack helps out as much as he can," Ali explained.

"Oh, I see," Mike said. He hit 'play' on his phone and the music player on shuffle started playing a familiar tune. He smiled when he was caught off-guard by _Pony_. He followed the beat with his movements, not breaking into any real choreography, but realized Ali was watching him intently.

"The song brings back some memories," he replied to the question that she hadn't asked yet.

She smiled in return. "I see."

"So, now you've heard about me, Miss Ali…"

"Monroe."

"Miss Ali Monroe," he said her full name. "So what about you?"

"I'm Ali, just Ali. I was a waitress in a dead-end town, but when I had enough money saved, I bought a one-way ticket out here to LA. In my attempts to find a job as a singer, I stumbled upon the club and never left; I'm lucky Tess hired me."

"That's right – Myrtle told me you worked at the Burlesque Lounge."

"Of course she did. What did you think of the diner?"

"You were right; great coffee. I've been there a few time now. Myrtle has a lot of stories. Did you know she was a showgirl in Vegas?"

Ali laughed. "Yeah, she's told me those stories, too. She also claims that she's met Elvis but she is nowhere near old enough to have met _the_ Elvis."

"Unless she's one of those people that believes he never died."

Ali's phone chimed and she pulled it from her back pocket. "Oh, I've got to go; my ride's two minutes away. Thanks for showing me your work. It's fantastic."

"Thank you. And you're welcome. Come visit me any time."

She made it to the end of the hall and turned back to him. "Thanks for not murdering me, too," she called.

"No problem!" he called back.

…

Over the next few weeks, Mike and Ali continued to build their friendship. Mike had initially been worried about pissing off Jack, but Ali explained that he was headed back to Kentucky for a few days for a family reunion. That was two weeks ago. Apparently he'd extended his stay when the family was happy to see him home.

Mike's routine remained basically the same during that time expect he now had Ali as a running buddy. And he also made frequent stops at the diner. On her days off from the club, sometimes she would show him around the city and they'd gotten dinner or gone to a movie a few times.

On Monday morning, the last day they had before Jack was due home again (after being gone for a solid three and a half weeks), Ali stood outside Mike's door and knocked. He opened the door in only his running shorts and he smiled at her, even though he was a bit bleary eyed.

"Good morning," she sing-songed. "Let's go! I have something to show you."

She then realized that she was still staring directly at the shirtless Mike and clammed up.

"Am I allowed to finish getting dressed first?" he asked.

Ali almost told him no and jumped into his amazing arms. He looked damn good.

"I mean, I guess," she smiled and tried to cover her clear admiration for his body. However, she knew that he knew that she was admiring him.

"Well, come on in," he said and moved back to allow her into the apartment. "Let me go find my shirt and shoes."

She closed the door behind herself while Mike headed back to his bedroom.

"So where are you taking me?" he called.

"Um, duh, it's a surprise."

He popped his head out of the room. "I should tell you that I _hate_ surprises," he grinned.

Ali put her hands on her hips and attempted a stern look. "Well, mister, you _will_ like this one. Scout's honor."

"I don't believe that you were a Girl Scout," Mike told her.

"I wasn't. But I promise you'll like this one."

Ali wandered around the apartment. He only had a couple unpacked boxes left and they were pushed into a corner. He'd bought a couch and it was siting opposite a large flat screen TV. On the mantle of his fireplace was one framed photo: Mike and bunch of smiling guys.

Mike walked out of his room, with shirt and shoes this time. "I'm ready," he said while he put his phone and keys into the zippered pocket of his sweatshirt.

"Your family?" Ali asked.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "Ken, Richie, me, Tito, Tarzan and that's Tobias," he pointed. "They're guys I used to work with; basically they became family."

"They look like a bunch of great guys," she said sincerely while she put the photo down once more.

"They are."

"Okay, well, let's get going," she smiled and tugged on his arm.

They went running, as usual, but Ali took him somewhere different than where they usually ran. They went down Sunset Boulevard and Ali brought them down by the club that she worked in. She still hadn't invited him into it, so he was avoiding a scene with Jack by simply showing up. Besides, Mike knew the last thing that a waitress needed was some kind of idiot dude bothering her during her shift. He wasn't going to be that desperate to get her attention.

She hadn't come right out and said she was a waitress, but he'd made the assumption early on and neither had mentioned it later.

Running just past the club, they stopped on the other side of it. It was an old two-story grey cement building that looked as if it had gone unused for a long time.

"Ta-da!" Ali said as she stood in front of the door.

Mike must have looked confused, because Ali launched into a mile-a-minute explanation. "I was talking with Tess and Sean the other day about what you were looking for and then Tess said that they had this building – it had come with the purchase of the club and the last tenants moved out about ten years ago. I think Sean said it had been a shoe store or something. But Tess was just going to leave it empty and I asked if we could take a look around and she gave me the key."

She held up the key while Mike smiled.

"She brought me in last night but it was hard to see since there is no electricity currently. Do you want to see it? I hope you can forgiving me for overstepping…"

He put his hands on her forearms to stop her. And it was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to kiss here right then and there.

"Let's go in and see."

The first floor was floor to ceiling windows that were papered. But even through the brown wrapping, Mike could tell it would get a ton of natural light.

The room's internal architecture was a bit dated, but it was all cosmetic work that would be needed.

"Tess said this is about 850 square feet," Ali said.

Mike was walking around the space. While unused and in need of a good and thorough cleaning, he could imagine using this space. It was the first time he'd seen a building that he didn't immediately hate.

He could see putting show pieces in and where he wanted consultation tables.

"What do you think?" Ali asked. He was being awfully quiet and that was making her nervous.

"SO far, I really like it," he smiled.

Ali smiled and moved to a door at the back. "Follow me," she said.

It was like following the white rabbit; he didn't know where he was being led, but he definitely wanted to go.

The doorway in the back right corner of the room led to a short hall. There were two single person powder rooms on the left that were going to need a lot of work, if not all new fixtures. The hall then led to a door and through the door they went. It led to the store's original stockroom.

"I was thinking that this could be your workshop. You could have clients come back here and see what you're working on if they don't know what they want or if they want to see the progress of an in-progress piece…if that's what you wanted to do."

Mike was stunned. It had at least ten foot ceilings back here and there would be plenty of space to work. A desk-area was built into the wall and he knew he could have the electrical upgraded to accommodate the use of his power tools.

He moved around and found another door. Inside, he found a small office that stuck like cat piss, but was pleased to know he could even have an office for his business instead of using his kitchen table.

"So, Mr. Lane, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think Lester is going to be pissed that you'll be getting his commission," Mike laughed.

"You _really_ like it?" Ali asked.

"It's exactly what I had pictured. Ali, thank you. No one…"

They were kissing before either of them realized it and after taking a moment to enjoy it, they jumped apart and looked at one another for a beat.

"Well, I uh…" Ali stammered. "I should…" she was trailing off, but was still wearing the smile on her face. "Maybe we don't tell Jack that happened…"

"I agree," Mike said. "I don't think we should."

"Well, I think we should head back to our building. I'll call Tess after lunch so I know she's awake. I'll see about scheduling a meeting with her for you. Is that okay?"

"That sounds really good. Thank you, Ali," he said.

The two were silent as they walked through the building again. Mike's vision was clearer to him more now than ever before. Ali locked up the front door once more and the two began to silently walk back towards their apartment building. He turned his head as they strolled past the Burlesque Lounge. It was quiet and dark in the early hours of the day. A poster next to the door caught his attention. It had a woman in costume that left very little to the imagination while she stood in a provocative pose. No doubt about it; it was Ali. The poster reminded him of the French poster art he'd studied in school a long time ago. It appeared that she'd left some information out in their conversations, but for now, it seemed like he and Ali had more in common than either of them had thought originally.

…

Author's note: Thanks to everyone reading! Thank you thank you thank you

!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ali checked her make-up in the mirror of her vanity table once more. She was more anxious than normal and she couldn't figure out why. She was due on stage in ten minutes and she was full of butterflies that she normally didn't have.

"What is the matter with you?" Tess asked. She was standing beside Ali and talking to her reflection in the mirror.

"I don't know. Just anxious tonight, I guess," Ali said.

"I met with your Mike earlier today," Tess told her.

Ali's eyes shot up to the "real" Tess net to her. "You did?"

"Yes," Tess smirked. "You should've told me how cute he was so I could have been prepared."

"Were his looks that important to your decision?" Ali asked.

"No," Tess replied. "Well…it helped a little. Oh, and I invited him to the show tonight. He told me you've never invited him. Are you ashamed of us?"

Tess was still smiling. Ali knew she was teasing about the last part.

"He's at the back table. He's our guest, so I told the bar to get him what he wants," Tess told her.

Ali eyed her boss/mentor cautiously. "Did you rent him the building?"

"Sold it," Tess said as she started to walk away.

Ali jumped up and dashed behind her long-legged leader.

"Sold it?" Ali repeated. "He _bought_ the building from you?"

"We worked out a deal."

"You slept with him," Ali said.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Little girl, you have got a lot to learn. And no. He's a tad young for me."

"Does Jack know Mike is here?" Ali asked.

Tess stopped walking and Ali bumped into her when she stopped abruptly.

"Jack went home sick an hour and a half ago. He didn't tell you?" Tess asked.

"No," Ali said glumly. "He didn't. Did he…?"

"Said he must have gotten food poisoning," Tess explained.

Ali nodded and was headed back to get her phone. She didn't like that Jack didn't feel well enough to stay at work and she didn't like that he didn't tell her. But Sean caught her by the elbow.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked. "Two minutes."

"But I…"

"No. C'mon!" Sean said.

He led Ali up to the stage and made sure her hair, make up and costume all were working together.

The performance tonight was a medley of songs that she'd done several times before. They were all mostly from the original run of Ali's career there. Once the music started, she had forgotten about Jack and Mike.

However, when she was done and was backstage gulping down water, the reality of it all it her.

She'd not had the discussion of what she did at the Burlesque Lounge with Mike yet. And she had hoped that when she asked Tess not to tell him, she'd honor that. But clearly, she hadn't. Ali knew that because Mike was seated in the audience. She really hoped he wasn't mad.

And then she thought of Jack. He was probably back at the apartment, sacked out on the couch watching _Back to the Future_ like he always did when he didn't feel well. She thought of calling Jack, but she had no messages or calls from him. She decided not to bother him.

"You were terrific tonight, dear," Sean said. "But I expected nothing less. You need to touch up your hair and make-up and go chat with your Mike."

Ali gulped down more water and smiled.

"You remember Jack – my boyfriend?"

"Well, Mike seems charming. And he seems totally smitten with you," Sean said to her.

"Sean, Mike and I are friends only."

"Darling, I _know_ that. But I also know that keeping your options open isn't a bad idea either."

"Did Tess sleep with him? Is that why he's here?" Ali asked.

"I was at the meeting, Ali. And no, no one slept with anyone at the coffee shop," Sean smiled. "He's here for you. He's totally hung up on you," he said, gently poking her in the nose.

"You do remember suggesting that I start seeing Jack, right? That you thought we would be a cute couple?"

"I remember. And when I said that I agreed with that. But now."

"But now what?" Ali asked.

"Now isn't the time to talk about this," Sean said. "Let's get your make-up touched up and you can go celebrate with Mike. He was hoping he could talk with you after the show. By the way, how come you've never brought him here?"

"He and Jack don't get along all that well…"

The two of them continue to walk from the backstage area to Ali's vanity table. Sean and Ali fixed her make-up and her hair that had frizzed a bit during the dance numbers.

"I just…" Ali started to explain. "I've told other people that I'm a Burlesque dancer and they automatically assume stripper. I didn't want to scare Mike away."

Sean stared into her eyes in the mirror while he stroked his beard stubble. "So you do care about him."

"Sean…"

Sean smiled and then bit it back. "Okay, kiddo. You go talk to him. But we should talk soon. Okay?"

Ali was slightly weary of the pep talk she'd just received from Sean. Something was going on and she didn't exactly know what that meant.

The costume she wore wasn't one of the most extreme pieces she'd worn and it offered a lot of coverage – especially compared to the pearl bikini and a few other pieces. Ali made sure she was appropriately covered and then made her way out onto the floor.

Mike was talking with someone but excused himself as he saw Ali making her way towards him.

"Wow," he smiled as he led her back to his table. "That was…amazing."

Ali smiled shyly.

"Thank you. And…I should congratulate you, Mr. Building Owner," Ali told him.

"Thank you. I guess we both have something to celebrate," Mike said.

"We do?" Ali asked.

"Well…I think we should celebrate what you just did up there. How come you never told me you could sing like that?" he smiled.

A waitress came over and brought Ali a drink and a refill for Mike.

"Thank you," both Ali and Mike said together.

"I just don't use it as an opener when I meet people. I've met some people who…who aren't as nice and receptive as you are. Some people think I'm a stripper, which there is nothing wrong with. And others think it's some kind of prostitution thing…And then I've had a couple people who just want to use me."

"Well, I'll be honest, I didn't know what burlesque was. I Googled it," he said. "I only knew what I knew was through a friend of mine. He was kind of obsessed with becoming the male version of Dita Von Teese," Mike explained.

Ali laughed and sipped at her drink with the straw that came in it.

"I started as a waitress here when I moved from Iowa. I worked my way up to chorus dancer and became the main show by accident."

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" he asked.

"I don't know, really. I just sang along with music growing up," Ali replied.

Mike was in disbelief; that sound came out of Ali. It was amazing; when she'd started to sing every eye and ear was on her. And it wasn't just Ali that was talented up there. While Ali was clearly a singer and dancer, the other ladies up there were holding their own. They were impressive on their own and as a group. Now that he'd seen the show, Mike could totally understand why the place was packed.

"So, is Jack going to show up from somewhere and fight me for keeping your attention?" Mike asked her.

"He is actually home sick," Ali said as someone came up with a pen and napkin for her to sign.

"I'm so sorry, but Ali, can I have your autograph?" the woman asked. The woman held out the pen and waited.

Ali smiled. "Of course. What's your…?"

"Oh my gosh!" the woman squealed as she looked at Mike who was taking a drink of his beer. "Aren't you Magic Mike?"

Ali turned her head to Mike and gave him a confused and amused look while he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I saw you while I was on spring break a few years ago! You came out in the crowd and picked up the chair with…"

He smiled. "Yes. That's me," he cut her off before she could detail that particular dance routine.

"My friends and I still talk about that show. We were thinking of going back," she said, attempting to bat her eyelashes while he signed the napkin.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Mike said.

The woman giggled and hovered for an awkward moment until she walked away.

Ali finished her drink and waited for Mike to give her an explanation.

"Magic Mike?" Ali asked. She didn't know what to think, but she was getting a bit of an idea.

"Well, you know how we talked about how I'd done a bunch of different jobs? Well, male entertainer was one of those jobs. Magic Mike is…was…my stage name."

The alcohol in Ali's drink had gone straight to her head and she couldn't help but giggle. She immediately stopped, though, when she realized what she was doing.

"Eh, I've got thicker skin than that, Ali," Mike said. "And I've heard a lot worse."

"So…you're a former male…stripper?" Ali asked.

He laughed. "Yes. Do you need some water?" he asked her as he noticed she was into a second drink that had been brought to the table. He signaled over her head to the waitress for water.

"What kind of stripping did you do?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't…" Mike started. "With male stripping it's pretty much just the one kind," he said through a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait…" she said a bit too loudly. "Have you gone down to those teeny-tiny little man-thongs?" Ali giggled, as the alcohol shut down her mouth's filter.

The waitress arrived with the glass of water and wide eyes. She laughed and set down the water and turned and left once more.

"Here, singer-girl, drink some of this water," he laughed.

Ali giggled and didn't drink the water. She, instead, poked him in the chest. "So we both take our clothes off for a living and neither of us wanted to tell each other," she said.

"You could put it that way," Mike said.

"I want to go to the beach. Let's go to the beach," Ali said.

Mike smiled. "It's about ten at night and it'll be at least an hour drive," Mike said.

"I don't care. I'll pay for gas," Ali said.

"You really want to go?" Mike asked.

She nodded emphatically. "I think we should!"

Mike thought of all the possibilities. He'd love to go to the beach with Ali. But it was late, and she was tipsy. And she had a boyfriend. There were so many reasons why they shouldn't go. But she looked like she really wanted to go.

"All right. You should go get changed and get your stuff. We'll swing by the apartment to check on Jack…" Mike said. He figured by the time they got back, Ali would be too tired to want to go and seeing Jack would remind her that she didn't really want to go to the beach in the middle of the night.

"Really?" she asked. She was up and out of her seat a moment later. "I'll be right back."

…

Ali was sobered up by the time they stopped back at the apartment building. But she still wanted to go to the beach. She had steeled herself on the ride home for the fight she was inevitably going to have with Jack, but she wanted to go to the beach with a friend and hell, she was going to go.

However, what she found was a totally empty apartment. A totally empty apartment when supposedly her boyfriend went home sick from work. Ali dialed his number for the fifteenth time that night and this time, and it went to voicemail again. She was suspicious and she decided to send a text to him to see if he'd reply to that.

 _Ali: Do you need me to bring anything home? Tess told me you went home sick._

A minute passed, and then another two, before she saw the "…" appear on the screen.

 _Jack: I'm doing okay. Just watching movies on the couch. I'm pretty sure it's just food poisoning. You getting home at the normal time tonight?_

Ali was filled with so many emotions. He was outright lying to her. She knew that something was up with him, but now she was sure. And she was pretty sure what was going on.

 _Ali: Not sure. Might have plans when I get out. Don't wait up._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Mike had suspected, the beach was deserted when they arrived. They'd stopped at a liquor store on the way and Mike carried a couple of blankets and a six-pack of beer as he walked next to Ali on the cold sand.

He'd known she was upset, even though she was pretending nothing was wrong. Ali had gotten a few texts and a couple of calls while they were driving and Mike could tell by her demeanor that it was Jack. But he didn't want to pry; she'd talk when she felt like it.

"Do you think we'll find a place?" Mike asked.

Ali laughed. "I think we're going to have to fight for it," she answered.

They continued out towards water; Ali wanted to be close to it. She stared ahead, fixated on where the dark sky met the water.

She stopped about fifteen feet from where the waves were washing up on the sand and dropped her tote bag into the sand. She removed first her sweater, then her leggings before tossing both into her tote. Mike watched as she threw caution to the wind and dashed out into the black as ink sea.

Mike chuckled at first, when she yelped at the icy water hitting her body. Then watched as she dove headfirst into it and disappeared. He, then, dropped the beer and the blankets, quickly removed his own shirt and ran in after her.

"Ali?" he called.

She surfaced a second later.

"Shit! Don't do that!" he said.

"What? Did I make you nervous?" Ali teased before she splashed him a bit.

"No, you scared the hell out of me," Mike replied seriously. He reached out and brushed the wayward hair out of her face.

The two of them stood in waist deep water and looked at one another.

"We should get out of the water; we're going to end up with a double case of hypothermia," Mike told her.

Ali rolled her eyes at him and splashed him.

Mike got a face-full of cold ocean water and he blinked at her. "Do you know what you're starting?"

"Is that a threat?" Ali replied.

"It's a warning. Be careful of the war that's about to begin," he told her."

She splashed him again. "Bring. It. On."

They both started splashing each other unrelentingly and after ten minutes, the both of them were down in the water and laughing to the point where it was hard to breathe.

"Okay, okay, white flag!" Ali shouted.

They both stood up, still shaking from laughter.

"Race you to the shore!" Ali said before dashing towards the beach.

Mike ran behind her and picked her up as he was running. He carried her over his shoulder all the way back onto the sand.

"It's a tie," he said as he set the shivering woman back down in the sand.

They quickly grabbed their towels to dry off and Mike tossed a blanket around their shoulders as they sat on the one he'd spread out on the sand.

"There are a lot less seagulls here at night," Mike said as they sat shoulder to shoulder under the fleece blanket.

Ali nodded.

"So, why did you want to come all the way out to the beach tonight?" Mike asked.

"Why did you agree to come all the way out to the beach tonight?" Ali asked.

"I asked you first."

"I just like the beach. And it makes me feel better," she said. "This is where I like to come to clear my head. I really appreciate you driving me out here, Mike. I thought I would be more fun than I am right now…"

"Did you at least text Jack that you were coming out here with me? Is that why you're so quiet? Because, Ali, I'm not going to get in the way of what you and Jack have. I don't want to be that guy; especially not to you. I think it's clear that I have an interest in you, but if we can only be friends, I'm going to figure out how to deal with that."

"Jack wasn't really asleep when we got back," Ali said quietly.

Mike turned toward her. She was shivering still, and he put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. He wasn't lying when he said that nothing was going to happen between them, nothing would. But he wasn't going to let her freeze either.

"Okay, what did he say when you told him you were going out to the beach? Or did you not tell him?" Mike asked. "Because, Ali…I don't…"

"He wasn't even home, Mike. He told our boss that he was sick and going home. I texted him when I was in the apartment and pretended like I was still at work. He said he was just sleeping on the couch and watching movies. But clearly that was a lie," Ali said. "I have no idea what he's actually doing."

It was no secret that Mike didn't like Jack. He'd always felt like something was up with this guy, but because he was Ali's boyfriend, he tolerated his existence. But now that he was lying to her.

"Do you think that people that cheated before will cheat again? Or do you think that once they find the person they're meant to be with, they settle down?" Ali asked.

Mike shook his head and opened one of the beers before passing it over to Ali. He then picked up another and opened it for himself. He took a healthy drink.

"I don't know. I would think that the person would probably always have that mindset. But I guess people can change – but if they want to. Did Jack cheat on you before?" Mike asked. "I mean, you don't have to tell me that, but…"

"He cheated _with_ me. But he had told me that he'd broken things off with his fiancé already. Nothing happened other than a little flirting until he told me that they'd broken up," Ali said. "And then we'd gotten together. But apparently, they weren't _really_ broken up until later. When Natalie came home from New York to find me sleeping with her fiancé in her bed."

"Ooh," Mike flinched. "That's rough."

"I thought that he'd changed, though. I really thought that it had been a fluke and that we'd wound up together for a reason," Ali replied. "That just makes me stupid, doesn't it?"

"Nah, it just makes you a romantic," Mike told her. "Nothing wrong with that."

Ali was silent for a minute. "So, tell me about you, Mr. Magic," she said. "When did you decide to start your own business? Did you always want to have your own? Or…I don't know."

Mike nodded and stroked his thumb on Ali's side semi-inadvertently. She reciprocated by putting her head on his shoulder before drinking from her bottle of beer.

"I'm pretty sure I changed my mind about a dozen times growing up. I know I wanted to be a veterinarian and a paramedic for sure, but I'd gone through a zillion more thoughts…like you did…"

"I never did that."

"Never did what?"

"I always knew that I was going to have to do something with singing. My nana wasn't fond of the idea, but I _always_ knew it was what I was going to do. I never wanted to do anything else. Then I spent most of my life until this point not doing anything involving singing," Ali said.

"Well, you're doing it now, so I feel like that counts for something," Mike said. "I'd done all those jobs trying to decide what I wanted to do for a career. I knew I'd liked to be creative; building things. I'd designed and built a dollhouse for my little sister for a high school project and after that, I'd find random bits and pieces and you know…it just started from that."

"How did you end up as a…a…male entertainer?" Ali said as she finished her first beer.

"Well, I'd moved away from home, as one does…"

"Right."

"And I had taken all kinds of jobs. I'd been a waiter at several restaurants, an usher at a movie theater and was doing construction," Mike said as he opened another bottle and passed it along to Ali. "And while the construction gigs paid okay, I'd met a few guys who had told me they were dancing on the side and they introduced me to my first boss. And while it had worked out pretty well there…"

"I'm going to have to see these Magic Mike moves at some point…" Ali interrupted.

"Maybe someday," he replied wistfully.

"Maybe?" Ali said, bumping him slightly with her hip.

Mike set his empty bottle down and he pulled another from the package and opened it.

"While I was working for Rome, I sort of got involved with her. And that didn't turn out so well. And, I ended up leaving her establishment and going into business with a guy named Dallas…"

"Who are these people? Rome and Dallas?"

"Do you want to hear my story?" Mike asked, teasing her.

"Sorry," Ali apologized, but it was clear she wasn't all that sorry.

"I met Dallas and we hit it off – he was leaving Rome's place to open his own in Tampa and I left to go with him. I worked construction during the day in Tampa and worked on routines in the evening. The club did all right but I was trying to make a go of my furniture business and then I met a girl…"

"The plot thickens…" Ali said mysteriously.

"Ha-ha," Mike laughed sarcastically. "Brooke and I were together for almost three years. When we started seriously dating, it gave me the final push to get out of the entertainment business and work on my furniture full time. She was a nurse, so we had a steady income. We had a house. Things had fallen into place. I thought it had. But I proposed, she laughed, thought I was joking and then we broke up. She said she loved me but she just wasn't ready to get married. I thought we'd talk about it and get back together and she moved her stuff out and that was that."

"Wow. What a bitch," Ali said.

Mike had genuine laughter for that comment. "We had good times together. The ending did suck, though."

"You proposed and she thought you were joking? After three years together?" Ali asked. "That's effing harsh."

"At least I was able to win my friends back. They became my family after working with them so long. And when I left the club, partially because of my business and partially because of Brooke, they all gradually stopped calling. But right before I moved here, we went on one last final road trip and went to the convention in Myrtle Beach."

"Convention? Oh, the stripper convention! Nikki keeps trying to get us to go each year, but Tess won't pay to fly us out there and she said that because technically we aren't strippers, they won't count us as performers there," Ali said. "We actually almost went to this last one on our own," Ali said. "I could have seen you in action."

"You should slow down on the alcohol, there," he said.

"Hey! I've only had half of this bottle, for your information," Ali asserted to him. "What's the worst thing a woman has whispered to you while you were performing?" Ali asked.

"What?" Mike laughed. "No."

"No, I want to know," Ali said. "I'm sure women have said all kinds of things to you while you were doing your thing."

"You really want to know?" Mike asked.

"Uh, yeah, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't really want to know," she said. "Spill."

"I had one middle aged lady, while I was…giving her a lap dance…pull me in close to her lips and she whispered that I reminded her of her son," Mike cringed. "And there was no irony in her voice what-so-ever."

Ali squeezed her eyes shut. "Ew. I mean, ew," she said. "Really?"

"Yup. I kind of prefer the women I dance that closely to lose their ability to speak, because of things like that," Mike smiled.

"You can make women lose the ability to speak with your dancing and you won't show me? That is so unfair," Ali pouted. "You embarrassed? Or don't you think your moves can impress me?" she asked.

"Sand isn't really a good showcase for what I can do, Ali," he said in a low and serious voice. "Ali, I really like you. And I'm not saying that right now to confuse things for you. I say this and I mean it, I am not going to push for you to make a decision about Jack. I will support whatever you decide; even if that means backing off. I'll take you as a friend in my life if that's how you can stay here," Mike explained.

She turned her head away from the water and met his eyes looking down into hers.

"My gut says he's cheating. If I confront him and he isn't, I'm a bitch. If I ignore my gut, pretending nothing is wrong, then I'm naïve. And then I end up stuck in a ticking time bomb of a relationship," Ali said.

"It kind of sounds like you've already made your choice," Mike said to her, his lips almost touching hers.

"Maybe I have."

 _To Be Continued…_

…

Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading my story! Please let me know what you think if you can! I'd love to have opinions! You're all awesome!

I'll try to get the next chapter posted ASAP!

Thanks! -thomthom


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mike and Ali drove down the dark roads in silence. It was after two in the morning and the streets were mostly deserted. Ali would have been content to stay on the beach all night, if not for the fact that they would likely have been kicked off for trespassing.

They were within a block of their apartment building when Ali final spoke.

"I want to thank you, Mike," Ali said.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Ali."

"I just…I have felt more like myself with you than I have in the last several months with Jack," Ali said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Mike said. "You know you're great, right, Ali?"

Mike parked the truck in the parking lot and they spotted Jack's motorcycle in its parking spot across the lot. Mike turned to look at her after turning off the engine.

"You do what you need to do, Ali. I know I've only known you for a short time, but I feel a connection to you, and whatever you decide to do with Jack…I'm going to support you. I'm always going to be there for you."

A single tear formed in the corner of Ali's eye; this was the nicest thing she'd been told in a very long time.

"Thank you," Ali sniffed. She was determined not to cry. "I just put this off for too long. It's been time for months and months."

They left the truck and Mike walked Ali down the hall to their respective apartments. He was reluctant to let her go inside; he didn't want to let her go right now, or ever. But in reality, Mike knew he needed to let Ali fight this battle; even if he didn't want her to have to, even if it wasn't really a 'battle'.

Ali turned to put her key in the lock, but Mike reached out and stopped her. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" he asked her.

Ali nodded. "I'll be fine. I mean, it's not going to be fun, but…"

"I know," Mike said. "I know. Well, I'm just across the hall if you need me."

He squeezed her hand.

"Thank you."

"You go get some sleep, Ali. Text me if you need anything," he said.

She nodded and fought the urge to follow the man into the other apartment. She would have preferred to just stay with Mike; even though she really needed to end things with Jack first. She _had_ to end things. She needed to be herself again.

Jack was under a blanket on the couch when Ali quietly stepped into the apartment she shared with him. The only light was from the TV and Jack's phone and that was gone as soon as Jack finished texting.

"You're home awfully late," Jack commented.

"Yup," Ali replied as she moved to the kitchen. She flipped on the light that was over the sink and waited a moment for her eyes to adjust. She turned on the tap and let the cold water run for a second before filling a glass and taking a healthy drink.

Jack sat up and watched her. "Where were you?"

"Late night at the beach," Ali said. "Where were you tonight?" she asked in a light tone.

Jack looked at her. "Home. Sick. You know that, Ali."

"No. No, I don't, Jack," Ali said before finishing her water and putting the glass in the sink. "I don't believe I saw you here when I stopped home to change tonight," Ali said. "But for some reason, you told me you were here. On the couch. I wonder why that is, Jack…"

"Ali, we should talk."

"I think that's an understatement."

"I think you and I…we need some time apart," he said. "You're so busy all the time and you are always being ogled by the dudes that come in to the club. And you've changed. You aren't the same Ali that I fell in love with."

Ali let out a small chuckle. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're breaking up with me? Oh, no…"

"I don't think it was good for us to live together so soon into the relationship and…"

Ali held up a hand. "No…"

"I need you to move out, Ali. I need space. We can't break up and both live here and besides…I'm the one on the lease."

"The lease that I've been paying for," Ali announced. "Jack, you can't be serious."

Jack's face was screwed up in sadness and tears were brimming in his eyes. "I wish it were different, Ali. But…we need a break. I need a break...from you."

"Newsflash: I changed _for you_. I work all the time because you keep spending the money on shit you don't need. Oh…I've been keeping the roof over your head and paying for health insurance so you don't go into bankruptcy for the musical equipment you _needed_. Which, why haven't you written anything in months? Oh, yeah, it's because you sold the keyboard you bought for weed. I'm not stupid, Jack. I just thought if I turned a blind eye towards it, if I just made it work, things would end up okay. I thought you'd get through your phase and things would go back to the way they were. But I just ended up resenting you more and more each day."

Jack's phone chimed; announcing that he had received a text message. Who was texting him at three in the morning? He started down at it and his face went pale.

"We weren't perfect, Jack. But it was both our faults. Not just mine," Ali said.

She gave the man one last look before going into the bedroom to pack her things.

Ali had always been hesitant to lay down roots anywhere and this time, it finally paid off. She had packed all of her essentials in ten minutes. Ali could come back in the daylight hours when Jack was gone so she could pick up everything else.

"You don't have to leave tonight, Ali. It's the middle of the night," Jack said. "I'm not tossing you out into the night."

"I am getting the _hell_ out of here," Ali told him. "I wanted to get out ages ago, but couldn't bring myself to leave you. I was afraid I was throwing something really good away. I'm glad to know that I've just proved myself wrong."

"Where will you go?" he asked in a small voice.

"Why the hell do you care?" Ali replied.

"Who were you out with tonight?" Jack said as Ali moved towards the door.

"It doesn't matter," Ali said. "You can go to hell, Jack."

Jack turned red with anger now. "You were out with Mike, right? I've heard about all the time you've spent with him. And Tess sold him the building. Be honest with me, Ali. Have you been screwing him? You get involved with him because you think you'll have a nice little life with him? You're wrong, Ali. He'll use you and move on."

"I think you might be assuming too much there, Jack," Ali said, turning the door knob. "I'm pretty sure the only person who used me was you."

Ali opened the door all the way and heard the door across the hall open. Mike was joining her a second later.

"Seriously, dude? Can't you mind your own damn business? Even for like, five minutes?" Jack said angrily.

"I'm making this my business because I do not like the way you've treated Ali," Mike said.

"Mike," Ali said in a weak attempt to stop him from going further. "It is _so_ not worth this. He's _so_ not worth it."

Jack's phone started to ring in his hand and it startled Jack, causing him to drop the phone. Ali got to it first.

"Who is Vanessa?" Ali asked calmly as she read the display and saw the picture of a redhead pouting sexily into the camera.

She didn't answer the phone; she simply handed the phone back to Jack.

"Ali…" Jack started.

"Who is she, Jack?" Ali asked. "I don't want to be this kind of person; don't make me be this kind of person."

She felt Mike's arm at her back; offering silent support while Ali waited for Jack's explanation.

"She…Vanessa is…I've been…" Jack stuttered.

"You've been sleeping with her," Ali said.

"Can we do this without him?" Jack angrily looked to Mike. "You really have nothing to do with this, man," he said.

"I'll go if Ali wants me to leave, but only if she says. I don't give a shit what _you_ want," Mike said.

Ali shook her head. She was trying to decide how this much drama entered her life. She's had her fair-share of dramatic moments in life, but this was melodramatic. This was stupid. This was bordering on the asinine.

"Ali…seriously. I just want to talk with you alone. I need to explain some things to you," Jack said. "Alone?"

"No," Ali said. "Tell me what you have to say, right here, right now. I don't want Mike to leave. I want someone else to hear how much of an asshole you are," Ali told Jack.

Mike's hand on Ali's back moved down to encircle her waist. She knew she didn't need Mike, but it was nice that someone had her back; literally and figuratively.

"So…how long have you been sleeping with this Vanessa person?" Ali asked.

Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as though he had a headache. In fact, the tears had started again.

"Ali, I'm so sorry," he said.

"The first time…it was a stupid, drunken mistake."

"How long ago?"

"Three months or so," Jack told her. "I originally told her that it couldn't go anywhere and it was just a mistake. But…something kept pulling us together. I ran into her at a party that I went to with a few of the guys again and…"

"And we've been getting together ever since. She's my girlfriend," Ali said.

She resisted the urge to reach out and slap him across the face. Until a few hours ago, when she really stopped to think about it, she thought _she_ was the girlfriend. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Have you brought her here? Does she know about me?" Ali asked.

"She thought we'd broken up," Jack said quietly.

Mike laughed under his breath and shook his head. He'd been in enough shit in his past to know that by his age, Jack should know better. But clearly, he'd missed this lesson when it came to life.

"Are you ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Sure, Ali, just go revenge-screw the guy across the hall," Jack said. "Classy."

This time Ali didn't hold back. She brought her hand up and connected with Jack's cheek. Her hand stung instantly, but before she could nurse it, Jack slapped her back. Ali recoiled, luckily supported by Mike. Ali's free hand moved to her face while Mike released her and went after Jack.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Jack?" Mike asked. But before Mike could swing at Jack, Ali had swung again and clocked Jack hard enough that she sent him reeling backwards. He fell to the floor of the apartment, out cold.

"Damn," Mike hissed. "Where'd you learn to hit like that?"

Ali stared blankly at him for a second. It was instantly clear to Mike that she was in some kind of shock.

"Come on, Ali," Mike said. "Do you have everything you need for a few days?" he asked her.

Ali was still trying to process everything that had just taken place in the last five minutes.

When she didn't respond, Mike said her name again. "Ali?" he said. "Do you need anything else while we're here now?"

Ali shook her head. "I only have a few decorative pieces left around the apartment, a few blankets, those kinds of things," Ali explained. "Everything else is his."

"Come on, then," Mike said. "Let's get out of here."

"I will call Sean; I'm sure he won't mind me staying with him for a few days until I find a place of my own," Ali said. "I'll call a cab."

Mike led Ali out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Let me just grab some things and put them in a bag," Mike said as he pulled her into his apartment.

Ali stood nervously while Mike packed a duffel bag for himself.

"How are you doing over there?" Mike asked while he finished putting his things in a bag.

"Oh, I'm trying not to hyperventilate."

Mike walked over to Ali and put his hands on her upper arms. "You were amazing," Mike told her. "You did terrific."

"What if he calls the police?" Ali said. "What if he tries to press charges?"

Mike grinned his cocky smile. "I don't think you're going to have to worry about that. No offense, but I really don't think he stands to gain anything by telling a cop you punched him other than embarrassment. Even if he did, I'm a witness. It was self-defense, Ali. How is your hand and cheek?" he asked her.

"Sore," Ali said. "Am I bruising?" she turned her face towards the light so Mike could see. Mike took a step back to look at the affected area.

"A little," Mike said. "We'll get you some ice when we get checked in at the hotel," he said.

"Hotel?" Ali asked.

"You deserve a stay at a nice hotel, Ali, especially after tonight. I'd have you stay here, but since it's just across the hall from Jack, I don't think it's necessarily a good idea," Mike said.

Ali took a deep breath. "Okay, okay," Ali said. "I am so sorry I dragged you into this, Mike. You've been nothing but kind to me and this now…"

He stopped her by closing the space between them once more, put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him in a kiss.

"Everything is going to seem a lot better after a good night's sleep," Mike said to her. "I hope you don't mind that I just did that."

Ali shook her head. "Nope," Ali simply said. "Nope."

Things just got way more confusing for Ali, but that confusion wasn't entirely unpleasant. She just hoped she didn't regret _everything_ in the morning.

…

Author's note: oh man! So much drama! Hopefully I've still got your interest. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. I've started this chapter about six times and this is finally where I decided to go. Ali definitely isn't a wilting flower that needs to be rescued totally…haha. Anyway, please let me know what you thought! And I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one was done. (Real life gets in the way – for some reason bosses expect you to work while you're at work…haha)

Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Six

Mike laid awake on the couch in the suite that he and Ali had found for the night. It was now seven-thirty in the morning and he could hear Ali's soft breathing from the other side of the room.

Last night certainly had taken a turn to the almost-absurd. Mike could hardly believe that someone would even consider cheating on Ali, let alone actually do it. Ali was definitely an upgrade for Jack, for sure. Maybe he was biased because of his own feelings for her but Mike definitely thought Jack was crazy.

He also couldn't believe that Ali had clocked him. Actually, not only had she socked him good, Ali had knocked the asshole out cold. Mike couldn't imagine a better climax to the evening. Well, maybe he could…

The two of them were now staying in a suite – Ali insisted on putting her credit card on file – and resting up from the night's events. Mike had gotten her a couple shots of whiskey and an icepack; she'd quit worrying and fell fast asleep.

He'd fallen into an uneasy sleep and was now awake again. Mike knew rushing her into a new relationship was a bad idea. But he didn't want to lose his chance.

He chuckled to himself as he lay there. He hadn't even been like this with Brooke. Although, he had always felt a deep need to help people. And Ali was certainly people. He just also found himself attracted to her on a majorly deep level.

Ali had told him it was silly for him to sleep on the couch, but he insisted. He knew anything that happened tonight would be caused by adrenaline and would be a major mistake.

He needed to figure out what he was going to do now. Mike lived across the hall from the ass-hat. It was fine and dandy that Ali could go somewhere else. He, on the other hand, had signed a 12-month lease that he was only two months into. He figured he would break it – although it would likely cost a bundle. And with the grand expense that was the building bought along with all the renovations he needed to do and permits he had to get – now was the worst time to need to pay to get out of a lease.

Mike's next thoughts turned to Ali and her job. What was she going to do? She would have to deal with Jack every day. He shook his head. He suspected that Ali's boss, Tess, would probably get rid of Jack. Ali was the club's key to success and an unhappy Ali would be bad for business.

Mike turned on his side again. He needed to get some sleep. He knew that the following day was likely to be even longer than the last. He listened to the rhythmic sound of Ali's breathing and slowly, he also drifted off to sleep.

Ali awoke with a start and had a minor freak out. She was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. She turned when she looked over and someone was asleep on the couch. Ali strained in the semi-darkness and realized that it was Mike. She let out a sigh of relief.

Ali climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. As she stood in the mirror, she looked herself in the mirror. The bruise had begun to blossom under her eye and cheek. She touched it gently and winced. Ali wondered how she was going to cover that for the shows.

And in reality, she wondered how she was going to go back to the Burlesque Lounge. Jack was always going to be at work with her. And Jack would always be the reason she'd ever even had a chance to work there.

Ali groaned. Her face hurt, her hand hurt and her heart hurt. She lucked out because she had Mike. Mike had come into her life at the exact time she needed him. She would have eventually ended things with Jack on her own, but seeing it all from another perspective allowed her to push herself forward much faster.

Truthfully, Ali was a tad surprised Jack had another girlfriend. He was good-looking, sure. And charming. Very charming. But that's where the good qualities ended. She knew Jack had no money – not that it was a necessity – but Ali paid for everything. And Jack had no ambition anymore. It had been ages since he'd written any music. And he wasn't doing anything else either.

Ali's mind returned to Mike. He was not the reason that things ended with Jack, but damn if she didn't want something to happen with him. But starting something with him now would just make it end in disappointment.

She finished in the bathroom and retreated out into the living space. Mike was sitting up on the couch, shirtless, reading his phone.

"Good morning,' Ali said. She was wearing a simple tank top and leggings while it looked like Mike slept only in his boxers. Last she remembered, he was fully clothed.

"Morning," He replied to her.

"How are you feeling today?" Mike asked. "Can I take a quick look at your eye?"

Ali moved across the room and sat next to Mike on the couch. Mike turned on the light and looked at Ali's cheek. It was a light shade of blue-purple.

"We should get some more ice on that," Mike said. "Does it hurt much?"

"My hand hurts worse than my cheek does," Ali said. She held out her knuckles and Mike inspected it.

"Can you make a fist?" Mike asked.

She made a fist a couple of times.

"Looks like my 'little slugger' is going to be okay. If anything was broken you'd be screaming obscenities each time you did that," he smiled.

Ali nodded. "Thank you so much for helping me, Mike."

"Shit, Ali. You did just fine on your own. I was more…"

"Just take the gratitude, Mike," she smiled. "I know you…well, I'm going to do whatever I can to help you because of the apartment situation that I've now caused. I don't know what Jack will do; if he'll move out or move this girl in…and you're in your lease…"

"Take a deep breath," Mike said. "I don't care about that. I'm not worried about Jack. Now that you're not dating him, he means literally nothing to me. I don't want to rush you into anything, but hell…"

Ali leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't some big, drawn-out kiss, just a simple one. But it was perfect. And perfectly timed.

"It's not even been 12 hours, so I don't want to jump in, but I really like you, Mike."

…

Mike and Ali had breakfast together and Ali stayed at the hotel. She was going to live there for a while, at least a few days, until she found something more permanent. She was worried about Mike going back to his apartment, but he insisted that he would be fine. He knew Jack would be smart enough not to bother him. And since he and Ali were broken up, they had no reason to communicate further.

Ali would work out some time to pick up the last of her things – some shoes, blankets and towels – whenever she could. Nothing she'd left behind was going to be missed if Jack tossed it. But she didn't figure he would do that – not after she'd punched him in the face.

She got ready, carefully applying make up to cover her bruised face. She knew Tess was not going to take kindly to the fact that Jack had smacked her. And she had every intention of telling her boss what had happened. She just hoped Tess wouldn't go crazy.

Ali walked the short few blocks from the hotel to the club. Luckily, Ali knew the night manager and she was very sympathetic. She got Ali and Mike their room quickly and discreetly.

It was eleven AM and Tess' car was in the parking lot as well as Sean's. Ali was hoping no one else was around, though.

Everything was quiet and dark inside the club as Ali walked in. But Ali heard Sean and Tess' voices carrying. Ali followed the sounds and joined them.

"Well, good morning, Ali-cat," Sean said with a smile. But his smile fell when he saw Ali's returning smile.

"What's wrong, Ali?" he asked.

Ali waved her hand. "What? Nothing," she lied.

"Yeah?" Tess said, walking towards Ali. She turned Ali's face towards the light. "This bruise is nothing?"

"And your knuckles," Sean said, picking up her hand.

"Um, Jack and I broke up last night," Ali said. "He's been cheating on me for a while. And I needed to end things a long time before. We both broke up with each other, I think."

"And he hit you?"

"I slapped him. He slapped me back. I punched him in the face and knocked him out," Ali explained.

Tess hugged her. "That's my girl. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ali said. "All I have left to move out are some random things. Mike…"

"Mike," Sean said. "Mike was involved?"

"He ended up helping me. But…"

"Where did you stay last night?" Tess asked. "Mike lives just across the hall from your apartment, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. We stayed at a hotel. I'm staying there still and…" Ali trailed off.

"You can stay with me if you need. Hotels…well…you can stay with me," Sean said.

"Sean, I'm fine. But thank you."

"So did you and Mike…?" Sean asked.

"No!" Ali laughed nervously as she thought back to the short make out she had with him before he left her for the day. "We think we might start seeing each other, but nothing serious happened. I don't want to rush into anything. I just can't believe that Jack has been cheating on me. How long had you both suspected?" Ali asked.

"It was all rumors. None of us had actually seen anything incriminating," Tess said. "Well, nothing that indicated that he was actually cheating on you. And as much as I would like to live your life for you…I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to tolerate that shit, Ali. He's done here."

"You can't fire him for cheating on me, Tess," Ali said.

"I can do whatever the hell I want; I own the joint," Tess said. "Sean, he's done. Start the schedule again; shift Gary up to head bartender. And when Jack comes in, I need to speak with him."

Tess wasn't going to get into it with Ali, but she had a ton of documented incidents on Jack and she had been putting of his termination of employment for far too long. She would buy the rights to the songs he'd written for the club and for Ali and then he'd be out on his ass. She was not going to tolerate him pulling all this shit anymore.

"So…where are you going to live?"

"The hotel for a bit. Until I can find someplace else. I don't have any of my own furniture anyway. I have some savings, though. I just want to find something of my own,' Ali said.

"You just let us know if we can help with anything," Sean said.

He patted her on the hand and left the room.

"You know, Ali, you might have not had your mom to raise you, but it seems like she raised you well, anyway. I'm glad you're not tolerating this bull shit.

"Me, too," Ali sad. "Me, too."

TO Be CONTINUED…

Author's note: let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Seven

It had been six weeks (four days and 19 hours) since Ali and Jack had broken up. She'd sort of started seeing Mike, but he'd been pretty busy working on the renovations of his building. The two texted often, and even though their jobs were in close proximity to one another, the hours were considerably different.

True to her word, which Tess always was, she'd fired Jack and had bought the rights to the few songs that he'd written. And since then, no one had seen Jack except Mike. Mike told Ali that Jack had been moving out about a week after the break up. A few days after that, a box of Ali's things, all the things she'd left behind, were left in a box by Mike's door.

And now, Dave had written a couple of new songs for Ali and the other ladies and a whole new show was going to be performed. Starting tonight.

Ali was sitting in the mirror next to Jessie and the two of them were trying to make themselves up to look as identical as possible.

"We should wear a mask or something, maybe?" Jessie laughed. "And I'm going to need to stuff my bra."

"Nah," Ali said, waving the idea of. The two women compared each other's bodies, side by side. For all intents and purposes, they already looked a lot alike.

"Ali!" Nikki called as she came into the mirror with them. She'd become slightly nicer, and had quit drinking, but she still liked gloating when it came to Ali.

"Hello, Nikki," Ali said to the dark haired woman. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"You will _never_ guess who I saw today," Nikki smiled evilly.

Ali sighed and added more mascara to her already very dark lashes. "Why don't you just tell me?" she said.

"I saw Mister Jack, aka your ex-boyfriend. And he was buying _diapers_ and bottles."

Ali spun around in her chair to look Nikki in the eye.

"What?!"

All of the ladies huddled around Nikki. Ali worked to remove her shocked expression.

"Jack was at the store…he tried to avoid me but I followed him. Whoever he cheated on you with – she's eight months pregnant! She waddled up to me with this attitude, and…and I shit you not…a Big Gulp and these ridiculous pig-tails. You and I might not be the bestest friends, Ali-cakes, but Jack seriously downgraded with this one," Nikki said in her typically bitchy tone.

"Eight months pregnant?" Ali repeated.

She was dumbfounded. That meant he'd been cheating on her a lot longer than she'd thought.

"Wow."

"Ladies!" Sean said as he came upstairs into the dressing room. "You're all needed for the show downstairs," Sean told them. "Or have you all forgotten?"

"Sorry, Sean," Georgia said. "We were getting some gossip."

"Gossip later, ladies. Dancing now. You, Nikki, go get into your costume."

"Oh, chillax, Sean!" Nikki said.

Nikki brushed past Sean and headed to her own vanity table. All of the other ladies moved to their tables before moving down the stairs. Everyone except Ali.

"Are you not performing tonight, dear?" Sean said into the mirror and Ali's reflection. "Because I was informed you have a sold out crowd again tonight," Sean explained to her.

Ali powdered her nose again.

"Nikki ran into Jack tonight," Ali said non-chalantly.

"And we don't care about Jack anymore, so…" Sean trailed off.

"He got the what's her face pregnant," Ali said.

"She looks like Shrek!" Nikki called from behind the dressing screen.

"Thanks, Nikki," Ali called back to her the woman. "That might be the nicest thing she's ever said to me," Ali told Sean.

"That's terrific, but you have to be on stage in forty seconds, so…" Sean got her to her feet. "Let's hustle, my love."

Ali went through the motions on stage, but her mind was definitely elsewhere. She wanted to focus on doing her best, but she couldn't believe how dumb she'd been. And then, between songs, for a costume change, she found flowers waiting for her backstage.

She smiled because she figured they were from Mike. She didn't have time to open the card, she just went on stage with a smile because thoughts of Jack had been pushed from her mind.

"Ooh…pretty flowers," Georgia said as she stepped of stage a while later. "Who are they from, Ali? Mike?"

"Um, duh," Ali replied with a smile. She finally had the time to open the small card and read the message. But it wasn't Mike's semi-neatly printed handwriting on the note and it definitely wasn't his name signed at the bottom.

"So…?" Jessie said. "Mike, right?" she asked. "What romantic thing did he write?"

Ali smiled and pushed the lump in her throat down.

"He just said that he can't wait to see me. It's been a couple of days since our schedules have worked out for a date night."

The women around her generated a collective "aww".

However, Ali was lying. The card and flowers were from Marcus Gerber. And the card said he'd heard she and Jack had broken up and he wanted to meet up with her after work tonight.

…

Mike was flipping channels on his TV. It was eleven-thirty, he couldn't sleep and he was bored as hell. Ali was working and as much as he enjoyed watching her perform, he liked having her attention all to himself (even though that was totally selfish).

His phone chimed and he reached for it without looking over. The text was from Ali. And she was asking him to stay over at her place tonight.

Their relationship, so far, hadn't escalated past a few _very_ long make out sessions where a few articles of clothing had been displaced. And in the time they'd been officially dating, they had not stayed over at each other's places in an attempt to keep the relationship moving at a semi-slow pace.

So, he couldn't help but wonder what had changed.

But he wasn't going to say no. He knew he had to get up early, but something about Ali's message made him wonder. He got himself up off of the couch and packed a bag before leaving to pick Ali up from the club.

…

Ali dawdled as the other girls packed up for the night. She'd texted Mike for a ride home and she wanted him to stay with her for the night. She wanted nothing to do with Marcus and she was hoping that she could get home safely this way. Ali didn't know how Marcus knew that Jack and she had broken up and she didn't want to talk to him to find out. Ali had no need for Marcus in her life. And honestly, she figured that he'd be done with her after everything that had gone down with them, she figured he'd be out of her life for good.

Mike texted her a few minutes later and she cautiously exited the building. Mike was just across the parking lot and he smiled at her when she was in sight. She looked both ways again and she didn't see Marcus, so she took a step.

She was literally only two feet from the building when she heard his voice. It made her skin crawl. Ali thought at first he was just a confused rich guy. Turns out, he was kind of crazy.

"Ali, Ali, Ali…" he said. "Still wasting your time in this ridiculous little club," Marcus told her.

"What do you want, Marcus?"

"You know, you really shouldn't be so hostile, Ali. You screwed me out of the deal," Marcus said.

"Why are you wasting your time here? You must get some sick pleasure of me turning you down over and over."

Mike was getting out of the truck and he moved to Ali's side, kissing her on the temple and putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Mike," he said, extending his free hand.

Marcus grinned evilly. "Marcus Gerber," he said as he shook Mike's hand.

"Oh…this is Marcus. He's shorter than I figured he'd be," Mike said.

"You talk about me, Ali? I'm flattered."

"Oh, you really shouldn't be. She just told me you used her. Tried to send all kinds of gifts to get close to her so you could buy out the club she loves and destroy it."

"I just always assumed it was because he had a small penis," Ali said.

Marcus looked slightly miffed on Ali's insult.

"You think Nikki didn't tell everyone about you when you dropped her? Believe me…she told _all_ of us. There were even visual representations."

"You know she was just pissed…"

"I mean, no, I personally _don't_ know," Ali said. "So…was she _just pissed?"_

"Listen…this has been totally awesome getting to meet you, man, but I'm going to take my girlfriend home now."

"Thanks for the flowers, Marcus. They were pretty, but they made me sneeze, so I had to throw them out," Ali said.

"Ali, why don't you go get in the truck?" Mike said as he handed her the keys without breaking eye contact with Marcus.

Ali had been totally open about the whole Marcus Gerber plot. And Mike knew that the way he was looking at Ali was more than just revenge…the desire for her was still there.

Ali didn't say a word. She silently took the keys and headed to the car.

"Now, what could you possibly need to say to me without Ali?" Marcus asked Mike.

"You've got this whole _villain_ thing locked down, for real, but's more _Disney villain_ than, like, actually scary. So quit sending her flowers. Don't be waiting for her in the parking lot outside of work…or anywhere else for that matter. Do not contact her in anyway. Just leave her the hell alone."

"Or what? And you should be careful what you say…a lot of charges can be brought just because of threats. And I have connections."

"I don't need an _or what_ , Mr. Gerber. You're just done with trying to get with or get even with Ali. Go spend your time and money elsewhere. You can only treat someone like a prize or a whore for so long."

"I feel like I should tell her you said that about her. I don't think she'd been too thrilled to hear you say that."

"Isn't that what she wrote in the note she sent you? When she shipped the shoes and necklace back to you? That's right, buddy, I know _a lot_ about you. And I'm a hell of a lot smarter than Jack, the dipshit. Ali is better than this…better than you. Leave her alone."

Mike turned on his heel to walk away and Marcus grabbed elbow. Mike stopped and kept his tone even.

"You don't want to touch me, man. I promise that."

Marcus stepped back and Mike continued to the truck where he got in. Ali kissed him on the cheek and the two of them drove away, leaving a quietly brooding Marcus in the parking lot.

…

To Be Continued…

…

Author's note: thanks for the hits! I'm so happy people are actually reading this! I'm having a fun time writing it, even if real life keeps getting in the way! Let me know what you thought of this chapter too!


	8. Chapter 8

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Eight

"…the main service counter will be here," he told her. "And now, I'll have a desk over here. I'm thinking something built in over here," Mike told her.

Mike was pleased to show Ali the progress that had come about in the last few days. The whole area had been cleared out and now it was a big open space.

"It's going to be amazing, Mike," Ali said before kissing him.

"Are you going to be able to stop by and do that every day?" Mike smiled as he held Ali to him by putting his hands around her waist.

"You know I'll be here as often as I can," Ali smiled. "And if you need an assistant…" she trailed off.

"You have a job, don't you? Or am I mistaken?" Mike asked.

"Well, a change is as good as a rest, I've heard," Ali said. "I'm thinking I might need to avoid anything that could bring Marcus around anymore. Besides, I'd make a really great assistant."

Mike's smile changed to a frown in an instant. "He hasn't come around again, has he?" Mike said.

It had been three weeks since the run-in with Marcus Gerber in the parking lot. So far, she hadn't seen or heard from him again and she liked it that way very much.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't see him."

Mike had been spending a lot of time at Ali's place, but it had been a couple of days now since they'd had any time together.

"By the way, have I thanked you today for being so amazing?" Ali asked him.

"I'm just glad you told me about him, Ali. And you really don't have to thank me."

"I thought I came with a lot of baggage…and I clearly underestimated the amount," Ali said.

"Believe me…this is nothing."

Ali winked. "If you're coming over tonight, I'll _thank_ you again…" she said with a smile.

Things had kind of rapidly progressed in terms of their relationship.

"And seriously, if this all gets to be too much…I would totally understand if you wanted out, Mike. First Jack and all that nonsense. And now Marcus coming around," Ali said.

Mike shook his head and laughed. "Has anyone every told you that you think too much?" His smile was genuine; she knew he didn't mean that in a rude way.

"No. I think people go… _dumb blond_ …and write me off as just that."

"They definitely shouldn't make that mistake."

In a split instant, Mike had her back in his arms, close to him. He dipped her without warning and brought her back up before sending her out into a spin. She turned and came back to him.

"You always _tease_ me with these damn dance moves, but I have yet to have gotten the full _Magic Mike_ _show_."

"Believe me, baby, you've gotten the _full_ show and then some. Just Mike, though," he said in a low, quiet voice.

Ali's face heated in a dark blush. There was an intense silence for a couple beats before Ali looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I don't know…it's always felt pretty damn magical."

He furrowed his brows and looked at her seriously before they both broke out into laughter.

"That was…bad," Mike said.

Ali nodded and laughed. "I know! So bad."

He kissed her again.

"Okay, I have to get over next door," Ali said.

They dawdled a bit longer, kissed a bit longer and eventually Ali forced herself to leave the building.

Once Ali had left for work, Mike turned on his music and took advantage of his big open space to get to work on his newest custom piece. The order had come in two days ago and it was such a good idea that he'd wished he'd come up with it himself. However, this time he would just have to settle for being the builder.

An hour later, Mike was full-on dancing while he worked on a piece of metal. Sparks were flying as he continued to work and followed the beat of the music. This continued on for several minutes before he turned and saw Ali.

The blowtorch was off in an instant and he flipped up the mask he'd been wearing. He saw Ali – in her full show make-up and hair – with a huge smile while she applauded him. He noticed her bright red fingernails; those were new since he'd seen her last.

"How…how long were you standing there?" he asked.

Ali walked over to him while he pouted. She put her hands on his hips and looked up into his eyes. "You don't have to be shy…" She tickled him slightly and he finally broke a smile.

"You really ought to consider a career as a male entertainer, you know that?" Ali joked. "Oh, come on…" Ali said as Mike's smile fell. "You know you're amazing; you don't need me to tell you that."

Her gaze shifted from her boyfriend's pouting face over to the project behind him. "This is beautiful," she gushed as she walked over to it.

The only time she'd seen this project was on the first day he pulled up the order on his computer. He'd gone and bought a whole pile of metal scraps and now it was put into place. It had become a beautiful, ornate castle bedframe.

"You don't…"

"You do not have to be modest with me, Mike. This is beautiful. Really."

"I'm working on making all the points rounded and dulling the metal edges. This guy really loves his girl and she really loves princesses."

"His daughter will love this!"

"I think it's his girlfriend…I think. Anyway – I'm going to go a couple steps further and turn it into a canopy bed with a matching footboard."

"I've always wanted one of those," Ali said wistfully. "So expensive, though."

"Tell me about it," Mike laughed. "So…what do I owe your return to me? Not that I'm complaining…but I am slightly embarrassed."

Ali walked over past him to a table where her purse had sat previously. A memory stick was on the ground.

"Music…" Ali held it up. "Well, background vocals in case Jessie really does have laryngitis."

"Damn."

"Yup. Must've ben fate though. I got to see you again."

"I really am spoiled," Mike said before leaning down to kiss Ali. "What am I going to do without you?"

"I'm thinking without me here, you'll continue to get a ton of work done," Ali laughed.

In her hand, Ali's phone buzzed. She had a text. "Sean. He's freaking out. I gotta get back. See you later!" Ali called as she rushed towards the door.

"Break a leg tonight," Mike said. "Love you!" he called. His eyes went wide with surprise at what he'd just uttered. He said nothing else and just waited for Ali's response.

Ali turned around to him and smiled. "I love you, too!" Ali smiled. "I'll see you later!" she called before running out of the building.

Mike scratched his head while he walked to lock the doors. Did that really just happen?

…

Mike got back to work on his piece and tried not to focus on what had just happened. He continued working while he was in the zone and before he knew it, it was after midnight. His phone started to ring and without looking at the display, he answered. He figured it had to be Ali.

"Hey, baby," Mike said into the phone.

"Hi honey," Ken's voice replied.

Mike chuckled. "Hey, Ken."

Mike put the tools down that he had in his other hands and leaned on a saw horse while he talked to Ken.

"Hey there, bud…should I ask who you thought I was?" Ken said.

Mike laughed. "My girlfriend. What's up, dude?" Mike asked.

Ken proceeded to explain that he was headed out to California for an audition in the next few days, and he was hoping that he could crash at Mike's place out there.

"Of course you can stay with me," Mike told him.

"Thanks, man. This audition is kind of a big deal. Maybe I'll get it and we can be neighbors?" Ken laughed. "Have you talked to anyone else lately?"

Mike moved around the room and thought to himself. It had been a very long time since he'd talked to anyone.

"No, man. It's been a minute," he said.

"So you haven't heard that Tito's gonna be a dad!" Ken said.

"No way! That's crazy. Who's the mom?"

"Oh! Megan."

"They're _still_ together?"

"Yup," Ken replied. "Twins. Girls, supposedly.

"Damn," Mike hissed. He couldn't help but smile into the phone. The thought of any of them from the group being a father was pretty hilarious, but it was good that Tito had this going for him.

"Well, I should get going. Thanks, man," Ken said to him. "You're sure it's okay if I crash with you?"

"Of course. I doubt Ali…"

"Ali," Ken said. "Ali."

"You'll like her. She's great."

"Are you guys living together? Am I going to be stepping on toes?" Ken asked. Mike could tell he was smiling over the phone.

"We aren't officially living together; but we spend a lot of time together," Mike said.

"Okay," Ken said, laughing. "I'll text you when the plane touches down and you can send me your address."

"Sounds like a plan, man," Mike said to his friend.

Mike disconnected the call from his friend. He was happy he'd finally connected with one of them. Sure, Ken called _him_ , but that didn't matter – he missed the guys – for some reason.

Ken would be out here in two days. This was the first he'd told anyone back home about Ali and he felt a slight pang of guilt. But in reality, he hadn't been in communication much with the guys back home recently, so how could he have told them? He wasn't exactly the kind of guy to run the phone and gush about his love life.

Mike's phone chimed in his hand. He had a Snapchat from Ali. He hated the app, but Ali used it often, so he kept it on his phone. He opened it and smiled. It was a video of her blowing him a kiss. She hashtagged it #magic. He laughed while he watched it.

It would be another hour before Ali was done next door. He planned on picking her up as often as possible. He didn't trust that Marcus would stay away forever. The dude seemed too crazy and Mike assumed he'd try something again.

He got to work again and before he knew it, it was time to meet Ali. He went through his routine of making sure equipment was off and unplugged and then checked to make sure all doors and windows were locked.

Next door, all of the employees' vehicles were still in the lot, so he used his code (meaning: Ali's code) and let himself in the backstage door.

Mike heard the laughter and cheering and he followed the sounds into the main area of the club. All the dancers, the musicians, wait staff as well as Tess and Sean, were still there. Tess was in the middle of the group and everyone had a champagne glass in their hands.

Mike walked up behind Ali. "What? I didn't get an invite?" he asked her.

"Mike!" Ali smiled. "You're here! Come toast with us!" 

Sean walked toward them and handed Mike one of the two champagne flutes he held in his hands. "The ladies were doing shots upstairs, I discovered…" Sean said in a mildly amused voice.

"We're just celebrating!" Georgia said. "Don't be mad, Sean."

"Some of them hold their liquor better than others," Sean told Mike.

Ali was giggling and goofing off with Coco. Mike watched for a moment with Sean. "It's nice to see her relaxed."

"It's been a rough few weeks, that's for certain," Sean said.

"So…what are we celebrating?" Mike asked Sean.

"Jessie's getting married!" Georgia said. "Yay!" she applauded.

"Wooo…" Nikki added sarcastically.

Ali joined Mike. "We had shots to celebrate. I'm not sure why we all have champagne."

He held his glass in one hand and tugged lightly so Ali would come towards him with his other.

"So…I've gathered you here…my family…" Tess began. "We are going to be doing some amazing renovations to the place. I was approved for my loan and the building inspector approved the plans, so this place is going to get a state of the art upgrade!"

The collected group cheered loudly.

"So…here's to us! Without you wonderful ladies and gentlemen, I would not be here right now."

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted before drinking their champagne.

"Starting in a few weeks we'll be closed down – a vacation for everyone – while we have the new stage built, a new sound system will be installed and a whole new lighting set up…the whole shebang," Tess said.

"That's amazing, Tess!" Coco said.

All the ladies rushed in to hug their boss and mentor. The band members did the same.

Ali was back next to Mike before she whispered to him quietly.

"You should tell them your secret."

"How many shots did you have?"

"Two," Ali said clearly. "I'm not drunk. Not even close. And you should tell them your secret."

Mike chuckled. He knew what Ali was referring to. "What secret? I don't keep secrets."

"You know…" Ali smiled at him seductively.

"That I was a male entertainer? That's no secret, Ali. I put that shit on my resume," he laughed.

All the eyes in the group turned to Mike.

"You're a stripper?" Tess repeated. "No way."

"Yes, way," Mike laughed. "But – former. Emphasis on the _was_."

"I need to see to believe," Tess replied.

Mike shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that I am retired from the male entertainment industry. But thank you," he laughed.

Some girls booed their disappointment, some people just pouted and the rest just wandered away. Ali grinned wickedly. There was no way she was drunk; and she figured out a way to force him into dancing.

"You…" he said in a mock-stern voice to Ali. "You…sit."

Ali did as she was told and took a seat in the chair directly behind her.

Music blared unexpectedly and Mike set down his champagne glass. In an instant, he moved toward Ali, slowly, to the beat of the music. He did a couple slick turns and soon, his sweatshirt was gone. He dropped down to his knees and rose back up with Ali and the chair on his shoulders. There were hoots and hollers behind them, but he was totally focused on the woman in his arms. One quick move later, the chair was dropped to the ground. He flipped Ali twice and then gracefully set her on the ground He smiled down at her while she caught her breath.

"Well…that was the show…" Mike told her.

"Wow," Ali smiled.

The assembled audience clapped and shouted. Ali got Mike to take a small bow.

"Let's get out of here," Ali said in his ear.

"You got it," Mike returned her smile.

…

To be continued…

…

Author's note: Thanks a zillion for the amount of love you've given this story so far. Hopefully, it's still keeping your interest! And hopefully, everyone has gotten a chance to re-watch Magic Mike XXL since it's been available. Anyway, please please please leave me some love in the form of a review (good or bad). And I'm working on the next chapter, hoping to have it up in the next day or so!

Thanks all!


	9. Chapter 9

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Nine

Mike Lane was laying back on the couch, watching Ali frantically throw her various things that had been sitting around his apartment into her tote bag. He was smirking while he reclined.

"I don't know what you're stressing out about, Ali. It's not a big deal," he told her.

"Your friend, which you haven't seen in months, is coming all the way out here to see you and he's staying here. One: my shit is all over the place and two: I want him to like me. I really don't think that's too much to ask," Ali told him.

There had been a lot on Mike's mind since Ken had first called and from then until half an hour ago when he had texted an ETA, he'd totally forgotten about his visit. Mike had then sprung the news of the visit on her and she'd started to freak out almost instantly.

Mike continued to laugh at her anxiousness. "I'm not sure what you think he won't like about you. You don't have anything to worry about, baby. Come here," he said, gesturing for her to come to him on the couch.

"Mike, I don't…"

"Please?" Mike mock-pouted.

Ali sighed and straddled his lap on the couch.

"You have nothing to stress about with Ken. He's seriously one of the most chill guys you'll ever meet. I mean, he's like a healer or some shit. And, if for some weird and unexplainable reason he _doesn't_ like you, I'll punch him in his idiot Ken-doll face."

Ali thought on that for a moment and her eyes went wide when the idea bloomed in her head. "Wait – he didn't…"

Mike nodded. "Oh, indeed he did. Had a box that he popped out of and everything. Women went wild."

"That's commitment."

"That's Dallas," Mike sighed. "He sure loved his themes. And when he got an idea that he thought was a good one, he had to see it through."

"Is he still in Europe somewhere?" Ali asked.

"He's probably in jail," Mike muttered. "If _he_ isn't, the Kid definitely is."

Ali's phone chimed and she glanced down to read the display. "Coco is here; I have to go."

"I'll bring Ken to the club tonight and we'll grab food before coming home. That way Ken can see your show," Mike said.

"He doesn't…" Ali started to argue.

"Yes, he does," Mike said. "What happened to my confident Ali?"

" _Confident Ali_ is taking a sick day. _Insecure and anxious Ali_ is filling in for her," Ali replied.

"Well, _Insecure Ali_ needs to take a chill-pill. Go to work. I'll see you tonight."

"I can get a ride home…you don't have to…"

"You're staying with me like always, Ali. So Ken and I will come pick you up. We will see you later."

…

After Ali headed to work, Mike decided to close his eyes and take a nap. He'd worked all morning, and then had sex with Ali, and now he was tired.

He was a couple hours into the nap when someone was banging on his apartment door.

Mike groaned and forced himself off of the couch. He rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the door. "I'm coming! Shut the hell up!" Mike yelled through the door.

The pounding did not stop.

He peered through the peephole and dumbfounded, he wrenched the door open.

"What the hell are you guys all doing here?" he said as he stood in the doorway.

Ken, Richie, Tarzan and Tito stood in the hall with a bag each. All the guys except Tobias were there.

"Seriously?" Mike asked, still confused as to what was going on. He stepped back and allowed the other men and their bags into the apartment.

"I thought it was just you coming, Ken."

"Well, loser, it's all of us," Tito smiled.

"We can crash here with you, right?" Richie laughed.

"I mean…" Mike started.

"So…where is the girl?" Richie asked.

"What?"

"Where is your girlfriend? I'm going to need to meet her," Richie said, his hands folded across his chest.

Mike put a hand up. "You can relax. Of course you'll meet her. But she's at work right now. What are you _all_ doing here?"

"You seem like you aren't excited to see us," Tito said. "That hurts, man," he said in a mock-hurt voice.

Mike said nothing; he was giving all of them an annoyed look.

"Well…I'm getting married. And I, one: want you to be the best man and two: I can't very well get married without a trip to Vegas. I've effin' earned it, man. I've got the company card and I'm going to have a blow-out in Sin City, Mr. CEO. You're coming with us," Richie explained.

Mike opened his mouth to say something, but the four men were now starting to make themselves at home and explore his apartment. Ken found his way to the bathroom and returned with one of Ali's missed bras.

"We're going to need to meet this Ali," Ken said as he held up the pink rhinestoned undergarment.

"Yeah, she'll be thrilled that I brought all of you to see her," Mike muttered. "What do you mean _Vegas_? You're getting married? I thought you were just going to be the kept-man for the rest of your life."

"She's making an honest man outta me, Mikey. _She_ proposed. I don't know, man," Richie laughed while he shook his head. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, congratulations!" Mike hugged the tall man before him. "I thought for sure she was just gonna keep you around as a plaything."

Richie shrugged. "Well, I think she's keeping me around for that, too."

Mike smiled and turned to Tito. "And you…you're going to be a dad soon?"

Tito nodded and laughed. "Twin girls. She's due in, like, three months. I'm lucky I got to come out here," he said as he shook Mike's hand.

"And you…I heard you've had, like, what, a dozen commissions?" Mike said to Tarzan. "How does it feel to be a real life working artist? Just don't start talking _happy trees_ because I _will_ call you Bob Ross."

"It's good to see you, man," Tarzan said, shaking Mike's hand. "It feels damn good."

"So…what do you guys want to do?" Mike asked. He rubbed his eyes and temples and willed the headache that was starting to form there to go away. He was grateful that he was surrounded by his friends, but he was not prepared for all of them all at once without notice. He also knew that Ali would not like all of them showing up for her performance tonight. Mike had watched her spaz out over meeting one of them; she was going to be so mad.

Or, he could spring the change of plans on her and hope she could get a ride home. She would understand, and prefer probably, the second option.

"So…you said your girlfriend was at work. It's ten at night – what does she do?" Richie asked interestedly.

"How come you all didn't tell me you were coming out here?" Mike asked as a reply.

Richie rolled his eyes. "Would you have agreed to go to Las Vegas with us if we didn't come out here to make you go?"

"I'm not sure I'm going this way, either," Mike replied.

"Seriously?" Richie said. "You're on the leash like that?"

"You drove across the country to give me shit?"

"What _does_ Ali do?" Ken asked. "I noticed your attempt to change the subject."

"She…" Mike started. "She works at a club."

It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth. Mike just wasn't in the mood to deal with it tonight.

Mike decided to fire off a quick text to Ali. He knew, based on the time, it was unlikely that she would even see it until the end of the night, but he figured he should tell her to find a different ride home. He felt guilty, but he was sure she would rather ride home with Tess or Georgia.

He put the phone in his pocket and immediately felt it vibrate. It was a message from Ali. She told him she was fine with the change of plans and she could probably get something in order. She also included the 'relieved' emoji. He wasn't one to use emojis, but Ali's use of them always made him smile.

"So, Ali just texted me and told me that she was too busy tonight. I guess we'll just have to go somewhere else," Mike said with a shrug.

Richie mirrored the shrug. "If she says she's too busy tonight, I don't want to bother her at work. But…"

"How long are you all in town for?" Mike asked, cutting him off.

"A couple of nights. Dude here," Richie pointed to Ken. "He does actually have an audition. And then we have reservations at the Palms. _I_ wanted to get the Playboy suite, but apparently Hefner is using it this weekend. So, clear your calendar, darling!" Richie laughed.

"We are gonna blow Las Vegas up!" Tito said. "He's the first of us to get married and we need to celebrate!"

"Let's go out then," Mike said.

He didn't know why he'd pictured a quiet night in, even if Ken had come on his own. Mike hadn't had a wild night out on the town, though, since he'd moved here. He and Ali went out, hung out with the other ladies and musicians and their significant others of Burlesque, but he wasn't drinking and partying to excess anymore.

The guys all began rifling through their luggage and changing their clothes in the middle of the living room; all of them were used to being in various states of dress in front of the others. Mike shook his head and resigned himself to the fact that he was going out whether he wanted to or not.

…

It was three in the morning by the time they all got back to Mike's apartment. Mike was buzzed, not totally drunk, and still somehow managed to direct the cab driver back to his apartment correctly.

The guys produced their sleeping bags and before he'd even removed his ever-present fanny pack, he passed out on the rug, snoring loudly.

Mike bid them all a good night and headed to his own room. He thought briefly of calling Ali and checking in, but then thought better of it. He'd heard from her around twelve-thirty; confirmation that she had a ride home, but hadn't heard a word since. But since it was so late, he decided against waking her. Mike plugged in his phone and passed out, face down, on his bed.

…

Mike awoke the next morning and was bleary-eyed. His mouth was dry and his head pounded. Having not been binge-drinking alcohol in a long time really changed the way his body tolerated it and he hated it.

With one eye, he read his phone display. It was actually twelve-thirty in the afternoon. And he had no messages from Ali.

He groaned as he forced himself out of his bed and walked the short distance to the bedroom entrance of the bathroom.

He returned to the land of the living feeling relieved, literally. And his next mission was to call Ali and check in.

However, he heard her voice in his apartment and upon investigation, he found her standing at the stove, with a captive audience of the guys. Each one of them had a sandwich on a plate in front of them.

"Good morning," Mike said to them all.

He moved around the men and kissed Ali on the cheek.

"Good _afternoon,_ Sleeping Beauty," Ali teased him. "Here, have some water," she said as she passed him her water bottle.

She was smiling brightly as she stood, watching over a grilled cheese sandwich. Ali was wearing leggings and a long tank top. Her hair was in a side-swept braid and she wore no make-up and looked terrific.

"I'm too old to drink like that anymore," Mike said with a half-smile before drinking most of the water bottle down. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear some amazing stories about you," Ali replied.

"We went to the grocery store, Ali and I," Ken explained. "She showed me a couple placed – like where she works," he smiled at Mike mischievously.

"Oh?" Mike yawned.

"Yup – I showed him the Burlesque Lounge – where I do a little bit of everything," Ali said. "I feel like I've been there forever," Ali told the other guys.

"We like your girlfriend, man. She made us some killer grilled cheese sandwiches," Tarzan said.

"I'm thinking a food truck selling these would be perfecto," Tito said. "How did you think of adding the turkey and the honey mustard?" he asked.

"I worked at a diner in Iowa before I moved out here. I'd like to say I came up with it, but it was my loser boss' idea," she said. "He didn't like to waste, so when we had leftovers from our turkey dinner nights, he would make the deluxe grilled cheeses the special," Ali said. She smiled while she turned away from the stove and handed a fifth sandwich to Mike.

"Be careful, it's hot," Ali said.

"I think we should keep her as our mascot," Richie said.

"I am no one's mascot, Richie," Ali said, still smiling. "But thank you; I'm flattered."

"Guys – I'm going – what the hell…this is my apartment. Ali, come with me?"

He pulled lightly on Ali's arm and she rolled her eyes, but followed along. Mike turned to her when she was in the room and the door was closed.

"Your friends are awesome," Ali smiled sweetly.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. The way she was talking made him suspicious.

Cautiously, he started. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, darling," Ali replied. "Just fine. I mean, I wasn't done _waitressing_ ," she said with air quotes for emphasis. "Until almost two. But whatever; I hear you guys tore up the town," Ali said.

"So…you're mad at me."

Ali rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad, Mike," Ali replied. "I just wonder why you didn't tell them what to do. Is my being a burlesque performer a problem for you?" she asked. "I mean, we've talked about it before…"

Mike pulled her close and kissed her, effectively cutting her of mid-sentence. After a brief, but passionate kiss, they broke apart.

"You think that will distract me?" Ali asked.

"Is it working?" Mike asked.

"You're right; I'm sorry I didn't tell them. I just…they…ugh, everything is an excuse. I'm sorry…I screwed up. I'll go tell them now,' Mike said.

Mike started to walk towards the door, but Ali stopped him. "It's not a huge deal, Mike. I'm not really mad. They are your friends and you can tell them what you want or not," Ali said.

"How about we blow all their minds tonight and I can bring them to your show?" Mike said, putting his hands on her waist.

"If that's…"

He kissed her again. "I missed you last night."

"You were out and then came home and passed out," Ali said. "But that's okay."

"No; I did miss you," Mike said. "I think we should move in together. I hope you don't think it's too soon."

…

To be continued…

…

Author's note: once again, my sincerest apologies for not getting this out much, much sooner. I feel like I'm writing constantly, and then real life always seems to get in the way.

Anyway, please let me know what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Ten

"Wait? What?" Ali said with wide eyes.

"I…uh…" Mike stammered slowly.

Before Ali could say anything more, the alarm on her phone started going off.

"I have to go. Can we talk about this later? I think that would be…uh…good. I mean, to talk about it later, when I have more time and you don't have an apartment full of people. Is that okay?" she rambled. It was evident that she was in shock over what he'd said.

Mike nodded. "Of course, its okay," he said to her.

"I'll have a table reserved for y'all tonight; bring the guys. But I have to get going to rehearsals. I'll talk to you later, honey."

Ali kissed him on the cheek and essentially ran out of the bedroom. Mike did not follow her and heard her saying her good-byes to the guys in the rest of the apartment. The next thing her heard was the apartment door closing.

Mike had stumped himself. Somehow, with Ali, he found himself constantly blurting whatever came into his head. It came out like word-vomit that he just couldn't stop. And the worst part of it was: it was always the damn truth.

And in this case, it was still true.

Mike knew that they'd be rushing things. He knew that she'd just been in a relationship, living with a guy, and that hadn't ended well. But he wasn't Jack, never would be, and living with Ali just seemed to make sense.

Yes, they'd both gotten into leases. And yes, their relationship was still new. But he knew he loved her, and she loved him, and why put off the inevitable?

But he also knew that he would go along with anything Ali wanted. If she decided that it was too soon or didn't ever want to live with him, he was going to suck it up and deal with it.

Mike ran a hand through his bedhead and went back into the main room of the apartment to join his friends.

…

"…and then he just blurted it out," Ali said as she stretched.

"He just blurted it out?" Coco asked. "Sounds like he was still drunk."

Ali nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking. It's like instead of knowing what to say, he just said words that he thought I wanted to hear."

"You know…they say that drunk people speak the truth," Jessie said. "I mean, take Nikki for example," Jessie laughed. "I think it's cute that Mike is nervous around you."

"I think it's ridiculous that he's nervous – if that's even what it is," Ali said. "I mean, that's just ridiculous. He's seen me naked…and he's nervous for me to see him hungover?" Ali said as she shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"You're seriously over-thinking this," Nikki said from the other side of the stage. "First of all, the man has zero-taste…but if he wants to buy you a house, you should let him."

"I don't think he was buying me a…"

Nikki held up a hand. "Seriously, you have to take these guys for what they're worth. Eventually, all of them are going to leave; why not have some fun before then?" Nikki said.

Ali rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you've never had a relationship work _because_ you do that?" Ali said. "Maybe if you weren't just using guys for their money and sex you'd be married with half a dozen kids now?"

Nikki let out a short bark of laughter. "I'm _never_ having kids."

"Nikki, I think you're missing the point of what Ali was saying," Jessie replied.

"You all just have no idea…" Nikki said.

Sean walked in and looked at the group that wasn't rehearsing and cleared his throat. "Shouldn't the lot of you be rehearsing your dances?" Sean asked rhetorically. "Except, you're all chatting."

"Mike asked Ali to move in together," Jessie said.

"You don't have to announce it to the universe," Ali said to the redhead.

Sean put his hands on his hips. "I realize that you all have lives outside of this place, but right now, you're on the clock and I'd like to see you be limbered up and rehearsed."

"Sean's wearing his big-boy pants today," Coco joked. "Are you going to start handing out push-ups?"

"No, but I might," Tess said as she walked onto the stage. Her high-heeled boots clicked on the polished wood of the stage floor. "So we have half a dozen dancers that aren't doing anything."

"What has the two of you in such a foul mood?" Jessie asked.

"You might as well tell them," Sean said.

Tess shot the man a dirty look.

"Darling, they're going to find out eventually," Sean replied.

Tess folded her arms over chest and tapped her foot while she tried to make a decision.

"Fine," Tess said. "We've had some set-backs with the renovations. Our permits have been stuck on the back burner and we aren't certain as to why."

"I'm sorry, Tess," Ali said.

"So, we won't be closing down like we planned, so if any of you have had vacations planned or whatever, you'll have to postpone them," she said while the ladies all groaned in disappointment. "If you have a problem with that, you can come talk to me one by one and the time off will be approved on a case by case basis. Okay? Okay. Now, get to work. Dave!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Dave called from the back of the dance hall.

"Start the music!" Tess said.

"You got it."

Tess stomped off the stage and the ladies got to their rehearsing while Sean watched over the group.

…

"I don't understand why you didn't tell us your woman worked at a burlesque club," Richie said as they walked from Mike's truck to the entrance of the club.

"It's not that I didn't want to, it just…"

"It's not like we're in a place to judge," Tarzan said. "If that's what you were thinking, man."

Mike held the door open and the others walked into the building. He walked in behind them and then led them past the long line of people waiting to pay and get in. Mike stopped at the front desk where Alexis was grinning ear to ear.

"Ahh, Michael and company," Alexis greeted them.

"Looks like a great turnout again tonight, Alexis," Mike said as he leaned on his side of the desk. "These are the guys from back home," he said. "This is Alexis; the gatekeeper to the Burlesque Lounge."

"Welcome to California and welcome to the best view on the Sunset Strip," Alexis said. "Enjoy the show. Your table is ready, sirs."

"Thanks, Alexis," Mike smiled. "Follow me."

Mike led the guys down the hall and then down the flight of stairs into the lounge portion of the building.

"Wow," Tito said as Mike led them to the table. "This is like one of those old-timey places. Does this remind you of your childhood, Tarzan?"

Tarzan threw the younger man a dirty look and slid into the booth.

The contortionists were entertaining the crowd that was filling in the lounge area and Richie was watching with wide eyes. One of the women put her leg up behind her and pulled it over her own shoulder from behind.

"Damn," Richie hissed. "That looks…painful."

The other men all nodded in agreement.

They all waited for the club to finish filling up. Mike was quiet as he continued to think about what had happened earlier in the day with Ali. He'd considered telling her that he'd blurted it on accident – that it was a mistake. He'd also considered telling her that he knew it was crazy, but he wanted it anyway. And the idea of claiming that his hangover was the cause also floated through his brain. Mike still had no idea what he was going to say when he and Ali finally talked about it. He was okay with the fact that she would be too busy to talk tonight while the show was going on and too tired to talk when she was done.

The lights went down about five minutes after their drinks arrived. The stage lit up and Tess walked out, dressed like a ringmaster. She performed her own music, introducing all the ladies, with the exception of Ali.

The next couple performers Mike recognized as Nikki and Jessie. They each did their own things as well. Then after their own acts, a group of ladies came out and performed a dance routine.

After waiting through the first part of the show, the lights went down again and the curtains opened on the stage. The crowd cheered, knowing who was on the stage before they could see her. A spotlight hit Ali, on a chaise lounge in the center of the stage. She started to sing, what Mike recognized as "But I Am a Good Girl." His smile was wide as he watched the woman sing and dance throughout the entire song.

"Is that really her singing?" Ken asked.

Mike smiled and nodded. "Um, yeah, it is."

"Wow."

The guys watched the performance in stunned silence. No one said anything until the curtains closed once more.

"No offense, but what the hell does she need _you_ for, man?" Richie laughed. "She seems like she's got it all covered."

"You've met her – you know she isn't looking for someone to take care of her or someone to boss around. She's just…she's just Ali," Mike said.

"You are _soooo_ far gone, dude," Tito said.

" _You're_ the one having kids," Mike retorted. "And _I'm_ the one who is far gone?" he smiled.

"Ali said you were here and you had brought friends," a voice said behind them. Mike turned. It was Sean approaching the table.

"Guys, this is Sean. He – what exactly do you do here?" Mike said to the man.

"The list of what I don't do is shorter," Sean said.

The guys all went around the table and introduced themselves.

Sean smiled at them all; clearly he was fascinated.

"So…you all used to be…"

"Male entertainers," they answered in unison.

"And you – you're the singer, right?" Sean said to Ken.

Ken nodded slowly. "Well…yes."

"I think I saw your Tide commercial," Sean smiled.

Mike rolled his eyes in amusement; Mike hadn't known Sean long, but he did know that the man liked to flirt.

"Is Tess around? I think the guys should meet…"

"Tess is having a, well, not-so-good day and has declined making nay appearances on the floor tonight," Sean said with a snide tone.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked.

Sean opened his mouth to say something, then stopped himself. "I'll let Ali talk to you about it later," Sean replied. "Ah, here the beauty is now."

Sean took Ali's hand and kissed it.

"Magnificent show, as always, Ali-cat," Sean said with a flourish and making her blush.

"Thank you, Sean. You know you don't have to do that."

"I do so enjoy watching you blush, though," he said before pinching her cheeks.

"You were awesome," Tito told her. "Have you always been able to sing like that?"

Richie smacked him in the gut. "Well, duh – she wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider or anything and suddenly she could sing. I mean, that didn't happen, did it?"

Ali laughed. "No. One day I just started to sing and it came out like this. I'm a very lucky person."

'You really sound amazing," Ken said, his eyes bright. "Have you taken any lessons or worked with a vocal coach?"

"No, I…I just had a thought. You and I should do a duet tonight!" Ali smiled.

"No, no," Ken said, waving the idea off. "It's your show."

Ali returned the wave. "Nonsense! I passed kindergarten; I can share with others!" Ali said. "Come on – we can get ya all gussied up," she winked at Mike.

"Are you sure?" Ken asked.

"Um, duh," Ali laughed, pulling a full-on Valley-Girl voice for the moment. "I know you want to…" she said holding out her hand for him to take. Ken smiled, stood and took her hand. They disappeared into the back.

"She's the least diva you've _ever_ officially dated, Mikey," Tarzan said. "And that says a lot because with talent like that, she's an _actual_ diva."

"Agreed," Richie said. "Has she said anything about Vegas?"

"You really want her to say no and then you can hate her, right?" Mike said.

"Brooke would have said no."

"She is _no_ Brooke."

"That's for damn sure," Tito replied. "Brooke tried to play all cool and shit, but she actually was just playing. Ali seems like she's the real deal."

"Did she tell you she's from Iowa? I've never met anyone from Iowa before. Well, none that I realized were from Iowa," Mike said.

"You're sounding like a sixteen year old girl and that freaks me out," Richie said. "So when we go to Vegas are you actually going to go? Will you be able to mentally check out and enjoy yourself?" Richie asked.

Before he could press Mike any further, the lights went down once more and all conversation in the room ceased as the curtains on the stage opened up. A spotlight hit Ali and her outfit glittered like a disco ball.

"Come on, Burlesque Lounge, let's give a warm welcome to our very own Ken Doll," Ali announced.

The crowd cheered and Ken strutted out on stage. He'd gotten a makeover from the ladies backstage and he now looked like he'd worked at the lounge for ages. He held the mic up and started singing the Adam Levine lines of _Moves Like Jagger_.

Ken and Ali performed the song amongst the cheers and applause of the crowd. They looked, and sounded, like they'd been performing together for a lifetime. They definitely had chemistry on stage, but it was Mike that Ali winked at when she was finished with the song.

They took a bow, laughed and hugged like old friends.

…

"I'm going to walk Ali upstairs," Mike said as he pulled into Ali's apartment building's parking lot.

"Mike, I can find my way upstairs," Ali said. "Take everyone back to your apartment," she said. "Have a good night, boys," she said in a flirtatious way.

"Aw, Ali…you aren't going to keep us company and come back to Mike's place with us?"

"No offense, fellas, but sharing one bathroom with five guys doesn't sound like my ideal kind of night," Ali laughed.

"Touche," Ken laughed. "It was an absolute pleasure to share the stage with you tonight, Ali," Ken said.

"Hey, don't be trying to steal my girl from me," Mike smiled.

"I like your friends, Michael," Ali smiled at them. "They all know exactly what to say to make a girl feel gorgeous," she said. "Good night, guys."

Ali smiled and she climbed out of the truck. She closed the door and Mike pulled the keys from the ignition and followed her out of the truck as well. He walked with Ali up to the building and they disappeared inside.

"You know you didn't have to walk me up here," Ali said. "I'm fine."

"I know…I just…everyone really likes you, Ali," Mike said. "Especially me."

Ali laughed while they waited for the elevator. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"So…how did Tess like Ken's performance? Should he start preparing himself for a job there?" Mike asked. 

"Tess…" Ali said. She no longer wore her smile.

"What's going on?" Mike said. "Sean said that Tess was having a bad day, too."

"She found out today that the permits for the renovation have been…well, they're being held up for some reason. She wasn't able to find out why or how but right now, the club is staying open and all vacations are cancelled. The show must go on."

They walked down to Ali's apartment from the elevator and Ali stooped to pick up a note that was left on her doormat. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but she figured it was just another note from a neighbor saying she had her music too loud. Mike unlocked the door as she opened her note. Reading it, she let out a surprised gasp.

"What?" Mike said. "What is it?"

…

Author's note: here is the latest chapter! Let me know what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Eleven

"You have got to be shitting me!" Ali said. She looked furious as she read and then re-read the note in her hand.

Mike moved to read it over her shoulder, but she folded it up. "Who is it from?" he asked.

Ali sighed in disgust. "Marcus. Of course it's from effing Marcus."

"What?" Mike said. "How does he even know where you moved to? Has he been to see you since that night?"

Ali pushed past Mike and shoved the offending note into Mike's hand as she passed by.

"DO you really think I wouldn't tell you if I'd seen or heard form Marcus again? Of course I would tell you."

Mike read over the note in his hand and slammed the door closed behind him.

"What the hell is he doing? He says because of you, he's gotten the city to revoke Tess's permits for the club? First of all, I'd _love_ to know how he did that. And I'd also like to know why he wants you so damn badly."

Ali shook her head. "He's rich and he has a lot to do with the city. He probably knows people. And he's pissed at me because he couldn't get what he wanted. You know that as well as I do. I just didn't think he'd go this far to get back at me."

"Get a bag together. You can't stay here alone," Mike told her.

"What?" Ali said.

"I want you to come back to my apartment with me. I wouldn't feel right leaving you here all alone tonight. I don't want this dick to get anywhere near you, Ali," Mike said. "You can stay with me."

"Absolutely not. No."

"Damn it, Ali," he yelled. "You can't…"

Ali folded her arms across her chest. "What can't I do, Mr. Lane?"

"I'm not going to fight with you on this, Ali."

"Good; I'm glad to hear that."

Mike moved past her and started stuffing whatever clothes he saw first into a tote bag that had been sitting on the floor. He turned to her next and they shared a tense moment.

"We can do this the easy way; you can come quietly, or…"

"There's an 'or'?" she asked him with an attitude.

Clearly she wasn't going to go the easy route.

"Then you leave me no choice, Ms. Richardson."

Ali watched as Mike moved towards her and in one quick swoop, he'd thrown her over his shoulder and her head dangled down by his butt. Any other circumstances, and Ali might have enjoyed the view. But today she was pissed.

"Mike! You're acting like a caveman! Put me down!" Ali shouted.

He scooped her bags – the tote and her purse – and Mike moved them out of the apartment. Ali continued to struggle while Mike locked the door.

"You're going to wake the whole building, Ali, if you keep carrying on like this," Mike said as he carried her to the elevator.

She stopped speaking almost immediately but it didn't mean she was pleased with the situation. Mike loaded the both of them into the elevator when the doors opened.

"Are you going to calm down?" Mike said.

"Are you?" she replied to him in a snide tone.

"I don't think I need to, Ali. My concern is you and your safety. My girlfriend is being harassed by a lunatic stalker and for some reason you don't seem to care so much," Mike said as they descended. "You're mad at me but you ought to be fucking pissed at this asshole Marcus Gerber."

"You…" Ali started before taking a deep breath and releasing it loudly. "I get that you're concerned about me and I love that. Because I love you. But look at this small picture: it's already five dudes in an apartment with one bathroom. And can you please put me down?" Ali said.

"Nope."

The elevator doors opened on the first floor and one of Ali's building neighbors stood in front of them wearing a confused expression.

"Do you need help?" the woman asked Ali.

Ali shook her head as Mike walked past the neighbor.

"No," Ali said. "I'm fine. He's trying to be a protective boyfriend and mostly he's acting like an idiot."

"Are you sure…?" the woman asked.

"I promise. I'm fine," Ali said. "Thanks, though."

"Thanks for your concern," Mike said in a flat tone before he walked Ali out of the building.

Ali mustered a smile and a small wave to the woman while she stepped into the elevator.

"She's still going to call the cops," Ali said.

"I don't care."

The guys all watched from the truck as Mike carried Ali and her bags toward them. Ken hopped out and opened the passenger door so Mike could set her there.

"What's going on, guys?" Ken asked with an amused smile.

"We were starting to think you guys were having sex up there," Richie called from the backseat.

"Trust me. There won't be any sex for a long time," Ali replied angrily.

"Can you buckle yourself in or do you need me to do it?" Mike asked her.

"I don't know, Mike. Can I?"

"If you continue to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one," Mike said. He set her bags down on the truck's floor at her feet and closed the door. Ken climbed back in to the backseat while Mike watched to make sure Ali wasn't going to bolt while he moved to the driver's side.

"Seriously…what's going on?" Tito asked.

"Oh, nothing. Ali just has a stalker," Mike said nonchalantly as he turned the key in the truck's ignition. "But she apparently doesn't give a shit about that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…a stalker?" Ken asked. "Like a legit one? Has he threatened you?"

"No."

"That note wasn't threatening?" Mike said to her while he steered the truck towards the road. "I think it was."

"Who is this guy?" Tarzan said.

Ali shook her head. "It's a long story. Like a year or so ago, he was trying to buy the club from Tess and he thought he could get close to me and get information…he already knew that the bank was going to foreclose on Tess. But in fact, he told me something that Tess and I were able to use to save Burlesque," Ali explained. "It ended up screwing him over. And while I spent a lot of time with him and he gave me gifts, I sent them all back. And apparently he's still pissed at me. I'm not a gold digger and the people that are at Burlesque are my family. I couldn't let Tess lose the club. Marcus was never anything to me."

"Well, I think it's a good idea that you aren't alone," Ken said. "Do you have the note?" he asked.

Mike passed the folded paper back to Ken.

He held up his cell phone to read the paper in the dark car. Tito and Richie also read it.

"This guy is some kind of sick bastard," Richie said.

"I don't need this kind of attention, fellas. It's okay. Marcus Gerber is not physical."

"Pardon my next question, but did you and this Marcus…did you…?"

"Hey…" Mike said. He didn't want to hear about it.

"No," Ali answered. "There was some flirtation, but nothing else. Absolutely nothing else."

"Maybe you ought to go to the cops with this," Tito suggested.

Tarzan took the letter and read it himself.

"Can you prove that it was actually from this Marcus Gerber? Because at this point you only have a very convenient note as to the reason behind some backtracked permits," he said.

"I would _love_ not to talk about this anymore," Ali muttered. "I will deal with this; it's my problem."

"Ali…" Mike started.

"Ali, you're Mike's girl. And we are going to be there for you because Mike is our boy," Richie said. "You're family now."

Mike pulled the truck into the building's parking lot. He parked and turned off the ignition.

"Have no fear, Ali dear," Ken smiled while he put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you sort all this out."

They all piled into the summer and got ready for bed. The four guests made their sleeping arrangements in the living room while Mike and Ali went to Mike's bedroom.

The couple silently got ready to sleep and it wasn't until it was dark that Ali said anything.

She turned towards Mike in bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he said without any emotion.

"No. I'm sorry, Mike. I don't want this to be your problem and now it is. And what happens if he comes after your building and _your_ permits? What if he goes after your business?" Ali asked.

Ali turned into his body and he could feel the tears coming out and falling onto his bare chest. He pulled her tighter.

"It'll be okay, baby," he told her. "Get some sleep. We'll sort it out in the morning."

…

The next morning, Ali had marched into the club and headed straight for Tess' office. She knew she was going to have to tell her what was going on. Sean tried to slow her down, but Ali was on a mission.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Ali," Sean said. "Seriously…we haven't had any good news; she's in a foul mood."

Ali ignored the man. Ali knew that Sean was right; now was not the time to talk with Tess, but she didn't have a choice now. She had to. Marcus wasn't just messing with her anymore; he was messing with everyone's livelihoods.

Tess sat stoically at her desk in the dimly lit office. She was stone-faced as Ali walked in with Sean hot on her heels.

"Not now, Ali," Tess tried to get her to leave.

Ali shook her head. "No, Tess…I…I'm so sorry about everything. I can't believe the permits are…and…" Ali said.

"Me, too," Tess said flatly. "But it isn't your fault. It's just some bureaucratic bullshit that I always seem to get stuck in," Tess said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"…But, it is."

"What is?" Tess asked.

"What she said," Sean replied.

Ali tentatively handed the note from Marcus and the dark-haired woman behind the desk picked it up and read it. When she was done, she angrily tossed it in Sean's direction.

"Marcus Gerber!?" Tess said. "Seriously? This is all because of whatever happened between you and Marcus effing Gerber? Oh, holy hell!" Tess shouted as she was out of her seat. "Damn it, Ali!"

"A couple of weeks ago, Marcus was outside the club, waiting for me. He said some shit, but he was just blowing hot air. I thought he was just pissed because he didn't get his way; I didn't realize I caused him to have some vendetta against me. Mike was there that night and I hadn't heard from Marcus since then until last night. I figured Mike had scared him off."

Tess stared down at Ali.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Sean? Or…damn it, Ali, I could have been ready for this. I just shelled out a ton of money for an attorney to get involved and start an investigation and it turns out it was just Marcus. I could have…ugh…I…just get out," Tess said angrily.

"What?" Ali asked in a shocked voice. "Tess, I…"

Tess pointed to the office door. "Just go; I can't deal with you right now. Get her out, Sean."

"Come on, Ali," Sean said, putting his hand on the small of Ali's back to lead her out.

"Tess, I…am I fired?" she asked quietly.

"No. But we're closed down, because your pal Marcus Gerber also called the health department on us and we're close down for an indeterminate amount of time because of the investigation."

Tess sat slowly down into her chair and Sean led Ali out.

They were silent until they were downstairs.

"Closed, Sean?" Ali asked. "Really? I…"

"You'd better believe it, baby," Sean said.

"When did you find this out?" Ali asked.

"This morning," he said to her. "Tess'll come around; she's just in shock right now. She knows as well as I do that you didn't do anything to provoke Marcus…well…nothing more that something she _also_ did," Sean told her. "I'll keep you in the loop, baby-cakes," he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Keep yourself safe, Ali. Based on that letter, I'd say that he's losing it."

Ali shook her head and she tried to stop the tears from coming.

"I'm so sorry, Sean," Ali said.

He nodded. "I know. So does Tess."

Ali took a deep breath and stepped out into the daylight while Sean locked the door behind her.

She pulled out her phone and fired off a text to Mike. She wanted to let him know that she was on her way over to her apartment. And things hadn't gone well with Tess.

Ali waited for a text back from Mike. She took a shaky breath as she looked at the Burlesque Lounge. It was the only place that would give her a chance when she moved out to LA and now there was a real chance that it was all going to go away. She thought that when she and Tess had battled Marcus for the property and they'd won, he'd moved on. Clearly, that was not the case. And now she had to figure out what she was going to do.

…

Author's note: hope you all like how the story is progressing. Let me know with some review-love! I do love reviews (good or not-so good…although I like the second one a little less haha). Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! More to come.

Have a great weekend all!


	12. Chapter 12

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Twelve

Mike had dropped Ali off at the club and he'd gone to his own building. The crew had been there for a couple hours already and they'd been working hard. The place would be ready, on schedule, for the final inspection in two weeks. He was going to have the retail space he'd dreamed about for so long.

He went to the back of the building; to the space that he'd kept to himself for his workshop. He set down his couple of things that he'd brought with him. The very expensive piece that needed to be finished for delivery tomorrow evening was still on the work table. The only thing he had to do today was get this done so he could get paid.

The guys, Richie, Tito and Tarzan, were going to do some sightseeing while Ken was spending time rehearsing for his audition tomorrow. Mike kind of wished he could have gone with them, but work had to be done. And this way he didn't have to listen to Richie bitching about him going to Vegas.

There was no way that Mike could leave Ali alone, not now. And honestly, with the renovation being almost finished, he didn't want to go to Vegas. He'd been a couple times before and he'd done the whole drunken Vegas thing. It didn't interest him anymore.

He'd only been working on the piece in front of him for half an hour when he got a text from Ali. It was about the length of a short story and he wondered why she didn't just call him.

Ali's miles-long text was definitely rambly. But the gist of what it was: the club was closed. And it was going to be closed for an unknown length of time. Somehow Marcus had gotten the place shut down because of health code violations. Mike was shocked that Tess had kicked her out; he knew Tess was hot-headed, but it was crazy that she sent Ali away.

Ali said she was going back to her own apartment; that she wanted to be alone. That thought brought no comfort to Mike. She promised, though, that she would let him know she was home. He would finish the piece he was working on and then he'd go see her.

He didn't know where this overprotective streak came from. He had never been this way with the other women he'd dated, but now Ali and her safety was top priority to him.

Ali sent some other random emoji to him and he smiled before putting the phone back away and getting back to work.

…

Ali hailed a cab while she texted Mike. She was a five-minute walk from her apartment, but she wasn't going there like she'd told Mike. A taxi stopped and Ali climbed in. She gave the driver the address of her destination and then nervously waited for the ride to end. Yes, she felt guilty for lying to Mike, but he wouldn't like what she was about to do.

Once they pulled to a stop, Ali climbed out and took a deep breath. This was really the last place she should be. But she had to end things once and for all. And she needed to do this herself. One last flip of her hair and she headed up to the building.

Inside the building, Ali charged through the lobby and waited for an elevator. She rode up to the twelfth floor. When the doors opened again, Ali headed straight for the bored looking receptionist that stood as gatekeeper between her and the entire reason she was in the building.

"Hi there," Ali said. "I need you to let Mr. Gerber know that I'm here and I need to speak to him," she said.

The redhead unleashed an incredibly fake toothy smile. "I'm sorry," she said in a drawn out, sarcastic tone. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Gerber?" she asked.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Obviously you know I do not have an appointment," Ali replied with an equally fake smile. "Tell him that Ali Richardson is here. I know he'll see me."

The redhead tapped away on the computer in front of her. Ali watched the woman's eyes scan back and forth as she read something on the screen. The sigh that the woman gave let Ali know that she was in.

The woman rose from her seat and held her head as though she had a permanent smell under her nose. Despite the woman being gorgeous, it wasn't an attractive look. "Follow me."

The woman led Ali towards the large double doors a short distance away and opened them. She allowed Ali to walk in and then closed the doors behind her.

Ali walked in a few feet and waited silently while Marcus turned dramatically towards her in his high-backed chair.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see you here, Ali," Marcus said as he rose from his chair. "Please, take a seat," he indicated one of the chairs in front of his desk. Ali sat and Marcus propped himself on the edge of the large desk.

"I'm not going to be here long enough to need to sit and believe me, I'm not happy to be here. I just…"

"You know, Ali, all of this could be over. This war between us; you could stop it all."

"Gee Marcus, I don't think you're being dramatic enough."

"Cut the bullshit, Ali. You _owe_ me. You owe me for everything I taught you," he said as he leaned in towards her. "In addition to all of the gifts, I got record labels to listen to you. And I educated you on business. You owe me," he whispered in her ear.

"Do you like treating women like they're whores, Marcus?" Ali spat back. "I don't owe you anything."

"You used me to make your now-ex jealous. You strung me along until Jack was single. And then you decided that I wasn't worth your time any more. Because you had what you wanted."

" _You_ used _me_ to get inside information about Tess and Burlesque. You tried to buy the damn place out from under Tess and you were going to tear it all down."

"You and I could be an unstoppable force, Ali. But you're wasting this fantastic body and mind on this new idiot. And you know he's going nowhere…fast. I'm sure he'll do a terrific job of putting himself out of business on his own, but I'm going to give him some help anyway. I'll give you a chance for you to help your little boyfriend's business. And, if we can't work it out…well…" he said as he walked around her. His hands were on her shoulders. "If you aren't willing, then I'm going to make sure Mike Lane Custom Designs is buried in so much red tape that he'll have to go back to stripping in Florida."

Ali knew what she was going to hear, but she asked anyway. "What do you want from me, Marcus?"

"You'll sleep with me, Ali," he said bluntly.

She shuddered mentally.

"I will?" Ali asked, sarcastically. "Because I don't think that was _ever_ in the cards for you and I."

"Don't look at this as an act of coercion; you'll come to me willingly. And you'll spend the night."

"Marcus, you could have any other woman you want. I don't understand why you need me. I'm just a farm girl from Iowa that happens to be able to sing. I'm sorry I strung you along; it's not something I should have done. I've apologized for wasting your time and I've returned _all_ the gifts. But that's the past; we…you…need to move on. Move forward. Leave me alone. Leave Mike alone. Leave Tess and the Burlesque Lounge alone," she said as she looked the man straight in the eye.

Marcus had his hands on her upper arms in the instant and he crushed her to him in a violent and unpleasant kiss. She fought him and struggled out of his grip.

"You're disgusting," Ali said sharply.

"I get what I want. You know that. So what do you say? Do you want your little boy-toy to be unemployed, too? Or am I going to see you at my place tonight for a private show?"

"Could you be any creepier?" Ali asked.

Marcus simply waited for her to answer.

"So you're saying, if I have sex with you, you'll leave Mike's business alone? And what about Tess? And the club?"

Marcus smiled an evil grin. "If you come to me tonight and do as I say, Ali darling, we'll be able to work out a deal. Come alone to my house at ten tonight. Do not tell your boyfriend where you're going. I won't be happy if loverboy interrupts our fun," Marcus explained. "And I'll need you to delete the recording of this conversation off your phone right now."

Ali looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not an idiot, Ali. Give me your phone. Now," Marcus said.

Ali sighed and handed the mobile device over to the man in front of her. He quickly stopped the voice recording and deleted it.

"Did you really think that I would fall for that? I'll bet you really thought you had me sorted out," he handed the device back to her. "You and I are going to have an _amazing_ time tonight, my dear. Remember…ten o'clock."

Ali glumly shook her head and headed for the exit of the office.

He stopped her before she opened the door. "Wear something low cut."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and allowed her out of the room.

Ali wanted nothing more than to be gone. She'd gone in to this impromptu meeting optimistic that she would be able to fool Marcus. The man had figured out the recording on her cell phone; but he didn't check her other pockets. As she headed out of his office, past the annoying redheaded receptionist and into the elevator, she forced herself to remain emotionless. Ali wasn't sure if Marcus had cameras and she didn't want the man to catch on.

By the time that Ali made it into the fresh air outside of the building, though, she was almost bubbling over with excitement. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and stopped the recording function. It was a long shot, but it was something she'd had to try. Ali saved the twenty minute recording and then pressed play while she waited for a cab. If this worked, and she suspected it had, she was just going to have to take this to a police officer or an attorney and things would be all sorted out once and for all.

But before she could listen to the recording, Ali's phone started to ring and she jumped a little as it startled her. She removed the phone from her purse and read the caller ID. It was Mike.

"Hello?" she said in a friendly tone into the receiver.

Mike's tone was not as friendly. "Where are you?" he said. "Are you okay? I don't mean to sound this pissed…I just can't stop it right now," Mike said.

"I'm fine. I…"

"Ms. Richardson?" a female voice said behind her.

Ali turned around and the unhappy redhead from Marcus' company was still wearing her frown and following behind her.

"Mr. Gerber wanted you to take this key," she said snidely. "He said you would know what it was for."

In shock, Ali accepted the keyring from the woman. The redhead gave Ali one last disapproving look before turning on her stilettos and headed back to the building.

Ali was hoping that Mike hadn't heard that, but she knew she was out of luck. Now she just had to wait for Mike's response and hopefully he would understand when she explained it all to him.

"Ali? What the hell is going on?" Mike asked. "Where are you?" the hurt in his voice was almost unbearable.

"I need to explain this all in person…promise me you trust me."

There was a long, tense pause before Mike finally spoke.

"Of course I trust you, Ali."

Ali let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I promise I'll explain everything when I get home. Things are going to be okay, Mike."

…

To Be Continued…

…

Author's note: thank you all for your reviews! I really do love hearing from you all about what you like (and don't like) and it helps a lot! Hopefully you've liked this chapter too. Let me know but sending a little review love! I'm working on the next chapter already, too! Also, I hope you aren't too mad at Ali…she had to do something!


	13. Chapter 13

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Thirteen

Mike was sick to his stomach. He was pacing while Ali told him the story of her encounter with Marcus Gerber. And he was angrier than he'd ever been. He looked up from Ali's iPod to her, but she was staring down at her shoes.

He'd listened to the twenty minute conversation twice. Who the hell did this Marcus Gerber think he was that he could blackmail women into sex? And the fact that Ali had gone alone to his office made the situation all the worse.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked Ali. He had a thousand more questions to ask, give or take, but that was the one he needed the answer to first.

Ali nodded. She had been too quiet since she'd come back to the apartment.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"I'm not going to lecture you on how crazy it was to just go alone. I just…why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I had to do this. This is my problem to solve. Not yours," Ali replied. "If you weren't my boyfriend, I would be dealing with this on my own anyway."

"Some of the circumstances exist because I am your boyfriend."

"It doesn't matter, Mike. Everything is because of what happened between Marcus and I. I screwed up. I'm just trying to fix things."

"Ali, guys like this…Marcus is deranged. Something has thrown the guy off the deep end. And he's blackmailing you for sex. He could have…" Mike stopped mid-sentence. The both of them knew what could have happened.

"If that is the way Marcus operated, he could have done that ages ago. Like he said, he gets what he wants, through charm or coercion. I didn't want him and I still don't and that still didn't push him to violence," Ali said.

Mike pulled Ali to him and held her tight. "You don't have to do this alone," Mike said. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you, too."

"We need to take this to the police," Mike said.

"Do you think it's enough to put an end to all of this? Do you think this was worth it?" Ali asked.

"I don't know. If it were me, I'd say throw the asshole in jail. But I don't know the laws," Mike told her honestly.

"I am so tired of this bullshit. I've got to finish this, Mike."

"I know," Mike replied. "I think it's time we got the cops involved."

"I hope they can work fast. Marcus wanted me to show up at ten. That's only a few hours from now," Ali said.

Mike took a deep breath and forced a non-committal look, despite the fact that he was pissed. "Believe me, I remember," he said.

"I have no idea where the police station is," Ali said.

"That is what Google Maps is for," Mike said. "Grab your iPod; let's go."

…

Walking up to the front door, Ali was nervous as all hell. She was so scared that she was shaking. But she forced herself to take a deep breath and she turned the door handle. She had her plan and she needed to finish this. She needed to deal with Marcus and get him out of her life.

"Hello?" Ali called into the atrium of the house. The entryway had a high ceiling and her voice echoed all around her.

"I am so glad you made this decision, Ali. I trust you've come _alone_ so we can work off the debts owed to me," Marcus' voice said from above her.

She looked up and saw Marcus at the top of the modern staircase.

"Well…" Ali said with a shrug. "I showed up. But..."

Marcus locked eyes with her just as two male detectives, badges out in their hands, walked in and stood on either side of her.

Marcus' eyebrow arched and he looked furious for a beat before he relaxed back into his

"Mr. Gerber," one of the detectives said. "You are under arrest."

Marcus finished descending the stairs and stood before the three of them like a gracious host simply welcoming more guests to a party. He didn't look the least bit concerned.

"I am under arrest? For what, exactly? You aren't seriously going to take her word over mine, are you? I assure you, if you'd just talk to Chief McNamara…" Marcus said, before he was cut off.

"Unfortunately, Chief McNamara is no longer under the employment of the LAPD," the older of the two detectives said. "And our newest chief doesn't take kindly to bribery or blackmailing."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Do you have any idea who I am or what I could do?" Marcus said.

He'd really flipped his lid; Ali was sure of it. She looked over to the detectives and they were both rolling their eyes at the man's words.

Ali was lucky. The police department was already doing a private investigation on Marcus and the influence he wielded in the city. He'd somehow managed to get politicians, members of the police department and the city inspector under his employ; mostly by bribery followed by blackmail. The fact that he'd blackmailed her for sex was the final nail in the coffin, so to speak.

The department's new chief had brought Ali into questioning immediately and they'd worked out a plan. And Ali had somehow ended up as bait, but this time she knew that Marcus was done bothering her.

"Mr. Gerber, you have the right to remain silent…" the younger of the two detectives began. He read the man his Miranda rights while he handcuffed the man. Marcus didn't struggle; he just let the officer click the cuffs in place behind his back.

"You are such a bitch," he said to Ali, while he looked her in the eye. "I'm going to make you wish you had never done this, Ali. You just wait and see. I'm going to get through this. And you'll be so sorry," he said in an eerily calm voice as he was led out his own home.

…

"…We stuck around while some of the cops went through his personal files. Apparently, he spent a lot of his time keeping ridiculously detailed records on who he'd bribed, who he'd blackmailed and all that stuff. And it seems like Ali wasn't the only woman he did this to," Mike said with his arm protectively around Ali's shoulders as they sat on Mike's couch. "And he'd gotten to high-ranking politicians out here in California, as well as people in the police department, city planning commission…"

"Basically, if someone had any power or influence, Marcus wanted his piece of the pie and he wouldn't stop until he'd gotten what he'd wanted. According to some of the records, no price was too big or too small," Ali explained. "I saw one record about a mail-order bride for someone, but I didn't see who it was for. The officer that was indexing things for evidence snapped the file shut before I could read the whole thing."

"So, are you starting to feel safe again?" Richie said.

Ali nodded. "The fact that he's behind bars means a hell of a lot to me."

"And if you hadn't gone in to confront him, and thought to make sure you'd had a back up recording device, none of this would be possible," Mike said to her. "But I don't want you to ever do that again."

"He didn't have anyone he had working for him, did he?" Ken asked.

Ali shrugged. "The detectives, just on the initial sweep of the info they had, believed Marcus has just always been doing this alone. The man got his kicks that way, I guess," Ali said. "And Nikki will _not_ be excited to find out he was keeping files on her."

"So…my man, are you coming to Vegas with us?" Richie asked.

Mike opened his mouth to protest, but Ali answered. "Yes, he is."

He turned to look at her. "You were nearly attacked today."

"But I'm fine. Go ahead. You do not need my permission anyway," Ali smiled.

"Seriously…where do you come from?" Richie asked with a huge smile.

"Your fiancé paid for the trip, man," Ken laughed after pointing out Richie's own, fortunate situation.

"And she's currently taking care of her daughter…who is pregnant with your twins," Richie said to Tito. "And she encouraged us to go."

"Hey…I can be clingy and needy just as well as the next girl. But there is a time to cling and a time to push. You…you need some time to relax, Michael," Ali smiled. "You need a vacation where all you have to do is remember your name, your pants, and the fact that you have a girlfriend."

"Seriously?" Mike said. "Is this a trap? Because it kind of feels like a trap."

"Nope. No silly games. You go. Have an amazing time," Ali smiled and winked at Mike as she headed for the bedroom. "I need to go call Tess. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ali walked out of the room and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"You need to marry this woman. Like, yesterday," Richie said in a low voice. He wasn't joking this time.

Mike nodded. "I know. I fully intend to. I just…"

"You're definitely overthinking things, Mikey."

Mike shook his head. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

Tarzan shrugged and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. No one else said anything.

"Well, I can't do it and then leave town for four days. And I'm not going to do it with an audience. So…"

"You have the ring already, don't you?" Ken asked with a mischievous smile.

"No," Mike said before taking another drink from his beer bottle.

"You're lying," Tito laughed.

"You're _so_ lying," Richie added.

"I _don't_ have it. The jeweler isn't done putting it together yet," Mike said.

Richie nodded. "So you're not lying on account of it being a technicality?" he asked.

"I designed it."

Mike pulled up the image of his design on his phone and showed Tarzan. The tall man smiled and passed it to Richie. All the guys took turns looking at it and admiring it.

"Dude, she is going to love it," Tito said. "You designed this? You want to make me some designer cribs?" he laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"I've already been picking up pieces. And I'm reading up on the safety regulations."

"Seriously?" Tito said as he passed the phone back to Mike. "That's so awesome, man! Thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet. It's not anywhere near being done. Or started, really," Mike said.

Ali walked back into the room, poured herself a glass of water, and joined the men.

"I think we ought to toast to Ali," Ken said.

Ali shook her head. "Totally unnecessary."

"I just can't believe you went after this maniac by yourself," Ken said.

Ali shrugged. "It was stupid. I'm just glad it paid off. And that I'm not dead."

Mike stood and moved to stand next to her. He kissed her temple as he grabbed her hand.

"Can I talk with you? Alone?" he asked her.

"Of course," Ali smiled.

Mike led her to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Ali barely had enough time to set down her glass of water before Mike had her pressed up against the door, kissing her hard. Ali matched Mike's ferocity and she pulled at his shirt. Mike pulled away for a brief second to pull the t-shirt over his head and then his hands were back on Ali. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she locked her ankles to pull him closer.

Mike's mouth moved from her lips down to the pulse point on Ali's neck and she couldn't help the panting noises she made.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door from the other side.

"Seriously?" Mike called with an angry/frustrated edge to his voice. He still had Ali pressed against the door with her legs around his waist.

"No sex while the rest of us are out here!" Richie called. He wasn't angry, but he also wasn't laughing.

Ali laughed and slowly lowered her legs to the ground before starting to pull away from Mike.

"No, no, no…" Mike muttered in frustration while Ali bent to pick up Mike's discarded shirt.

"Richie is right, Mike. You and I have time later…" Ali said. "Thank you so much for helping me today…and always. I am so happy that we're able to move forward _without_ Marcus Gerber and his shit over our heads. And now you need to get packed so you can go to Vegas! You're going to have such a fantastic time!"

Mike kissed her lightly on the lips. "You are…I love you, Ali," he said.

He almost asked her to marry him right then. But he hesitated. He wanted it to be perfect and while it would have made sense, he had other plans in his head he wanted to fulfill for the proposal. So he settled for another kiss before pulling his t-shirt back over his head.

"I guess we'd better go back out there…they won't leave us alone otherwise," Mike said.

"I suppose we should. I'm going to go get some more Magic Mike stories," Ali smiled before smacking him lightly on the butt before dashing out of the room.

…

To Be Continued…

…

Author's note: thank you so much to those that left me reviews! Also, HUGE thanks to everyone reading this note right now. I really appreciate that you're reading my stuff. I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter! Let me know what you've thought: good, bad, or ugly (although I do hope for good, mostly) and if you've got any constructive critiques. Thanks again! Have a great day!

thomthom830


	14. Chapter 14

Bringing the Magic

Chapter 14

Mike Lane awoke to the sound of snoring. It echoed around him in the room and he'd wished he'd opted for his own hotel room this weekend. His head was killing him. He forced an eye open and found Tarzan asleep on the floor between the beds. It looked as though Ernie had rolled out of the bed at some point and he'd decided to stay down on the floor.

Tarzan snored loudly again and Mike thought his head was about to explode. Why he'd thought drinking that much last night was a good idea, he'd never know. Mike had tried to keep up with the guys who hadn't fallen out of practice and now he was nursing one hell of a hangover. It was no wonder those guys in the movie had lost their friend on the roof. Unfortunately, he could also remember most of the things that had happened the night before.

He didn't get out of bed, despite the need to pee. Mike found his phone – somehow it had become lodged between the mattress and the headboard – and checked his messages.

He had some from Ali, Ken and Richie. And the message from Ali that was showing on the home screen read: "um…thanks…I'm glad to hear you're having a good time…ttyl :)"

He unlocked the phone and pulled up the messaging app so he could find out what he'd sent that elicited that response from Ali.

"Oh, shit," he said out loud.

He'd sent a dick pic.

To Ali.

In the middle of the night.

He'd _never_ done that in his life. And now he'd done it to the woman he thought he might marry. Embarrassed wasn't a strong enough word for what he felt.

"Holy shit…damn…" he moaned. He put the phone down and pulled the pillow next to him over his face.

"You wanna keep it down, dude?" Tarzan muttered from the floor.

"I sent a picture of my junk to my girlfriend last night," Mike said.

"What? Hasn't she seen it?" Tarzan asked gruffly.

"Ugh…not the point, man."

"Just chill, Mikey," Tarzan said as he rose from the floor. "It's not the end of the world. Do you think someone made coffee?"

Tarzan stretched and his back and knees cracked during the motion.

"You should have that checked out, Ernie," Mike replied.

"I have. No cartilage left in my knees. I'm like Batman."

"Yeah…you're the stripping and painting version of the Dark Knight," Mike mumbled back.

He slowly rose from the bed and flipped through his other messages on his phone. He'd received an order for a coffee table and two messages from Ken. Ken was staying with someone named Danica. And the second message read that Danica lived in Henderson.

"Ken isn't even in Las Vegas anymore," Mike said out loud.

"What?"

"He's with some chick named Danica in Henderson…isn't that an hour away?"

"He's probably dead, then," Tarzan said.

"You're terribly optimistic this morning," Mike replied.

"At least I didn't send my girlfriend a pic of my junk last night," Tarzan said.

"I should call her," Mike said.

"Get some coffee first and wake up. Another half hour won't matter, man. And it's not even a big deal, Mike. It happens all the time," Tarzan said while laughing.

"No, I'm going to call Ali," Mike said. "Go ahead. I'll find you all in a bit."

Tarzan shook his head and smiled. "Whatever, man."

Tarzan walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as he left.

Mike dialed the phone to Ali's number and waited for her to pick it up.

"Hi there!" Ali answered in a happy tone. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Hi, babe," Mike said quietly. "I think I had too much to drink last night."

Ali laughed. "It's possible. Did you have fun? It sounded like you were."

"What?"

"You called before you sent me the picture," Ali said.

He groaned at the thought of the picture. And yet he could tell she was trying to stifle laughter.

"It's not funny, Ali," Mike said now trying to hold back his own laughter.

"I mean, it's a little bit funny…" Ali replied. "I think you said you were at your fifth bar of the night and I said I missed you and when we got off the phone, you said the pic was so I wouldn't have to miss you too much."

Mike laid back down on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm while he held the phone to his ear. "Ugh, great," he said in a sarcastic tone. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Mike, seriously, don't worry about it," Ali told him. "It's not a big deal. And it's a bit flattering, actually."

"A only a _bit_ flattering?" Mike asked. "And I can hear you rolling your eyes over the phone."

"Get out of my head, then," Ali said. "Don't stress about the pic…it's not the first…anyway…" Ali was saying. "No worries. Just keep focusing on the trip and having a good time."

"You are way too nice to me," Mike said.

"I am? I can work on channeling my inner-Nikki for you, if you'd like," Ali said.

"Oh, man! Don't do that. Don't _ever_ do that," Mike said. "You're really great, you know that?"

"I think that's one of a few things you said to me last night."

"Do I want to know what else I told you in our conversation last night?" Mike asked.

Ali's laugh filled his ears once more.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Do I?" Mike said.

Ali laughed. "You told me, in graphic detail, what we'd be doing when you got home. And how we would be christening your new building."

"Oh, my god," Mike said. "Really?"

"Yes, but I think we will have a good time, so still, no worries. Listen, I have to go. I'm having lunch with the other girls. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ali said.

Mike smiled into his phone. "Sounds great," Mike said. "I love you."

Ali giggled. "I love you, too, Mike. And seriously, don't worry about the picture. I know you…you're going to keep stressing about it. It's really fine," she said.

Mike rolled his eyes at her words. "Talk to you later," he said.

"Bye!" she said.

The phone call was disconnected immediately and he set the phone down on the bed next to him. He had thought that he'd remembered everything from last night, but he was realizing that huge bits were missing. He didn't even remember any bars from the night before except for the first two. Ali had said it was during the fifth bar that they'd talked. Now he was wondering what else had happened.

Ali was still laughing as she approached the group of ladies that were waiting for her. They were sitting at an outdoor patio, enjoying the sunshine and blue sky.

"What is so funny, Ali Cakes?" Nikki said as Ali joined them.

"Why do you call me that?" Ali asked. "Where did that come from?"

Nikki's face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "What difference does it make? It's your nickname now."

Ali rolled her eyes. "Okay, Nikki. Whatever you say." Nikki was the only one to call her that."

"Hello, my little angel," Ali said to the toddler in Georgia's lap. "How are we today?" Ali smiled.

"Hi Ali!" the toddler squealed.

The little girl jumped out of her mom's lap and dashed to Ali. Ali picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"You're practically a teenager now!" Ali swung her around. The little girl giggled madly the whole time. "You're gorgeous, darling. Gorgeous. Just like your momma."

Ali sat down with Emma in her lap and she started to play with the little girl's light red curls. "What are you having for lunch, little girl?"

"Peanut butter and jelly," Emma giggled.

"Mmmm...that sounds good."

"You should have that, too," Emma said. "I'll share mine."

"Oh, honey. That's so nice, but Ali will order her own lunch," Georgia said. "Why don't you come here to mommy so Ali can read her menu?" she said to her daughter.

"She's fine, G," Ali replied.

"So…is Mike having a good time in Vegas?" Coco asked Ali.

"Wait…your boyfriend is in Las Vegas without you?" Nikki asked. "Well…good luck with that one."

"I trust Mike," Ali said. "He's never given me a reason to not trust him," she finished.

"Well, you let him go to Las Vegas without you. He's a sexy as hell male stripper going to Vegas with a bunch of other sexy as hell male strippers. The likelihood that he doesn't sleep with at least two women while he's gone is…well…"

"Nikki!' Georgia said. "First, we have a child present. And second, Mike isn't going to cheat on Ali. Don't worry, Ali," she said to Ali. "Don't listen to her. She's jealous."

"I am not jealous. What would I be jealous of?" Nikki said in her most offended sounding voice.

"Well, the fact that she's had two steady boyfriends in the time that you've gone through about a dozen is my first answer," Coco said.

"And one of those two boyfriends cheated on her. You really know how to pick 'em," Nikki replied.

"Mike and Jack are nothing alike; which is probably why I like Mike so much."

"I'm just saying…be careful."

"A warning from the HBIC," Ali said. "I should be so lucky."

"Ha-ha," Nikki laughed sarcastically. "I'm just trying to make you open your crazy naïve eyes, Alice. This isn't wonderland."

"I see what you did there," Jessie laughed. "Can we talk about something else?" Jessie asked.

Ali nodded emphatically. "Yes, please!" she laughed.

Nikki made a _humphf_ sound since no one was taking her advice and she went back to trying to decide what she wanted for lunch.

…

An hour into their lunch, the conversation had turned back to Mike and the rest of the Kings of Tampa and their bachelor party in Las Vegas.

"So…how long are they there?" Jessie asked.

"Just til Sunday night," Ali said. "Mike is flying back here and the rest of the guys are flying back to Georgia and Florida out of Nevada. I'm pretty sure they were having a pretty decent time," Ali laughed as she remembered both her phone conversation with Mike as well as the text message convo.

"What? You're randomly laughing again," Georgia said.

"Mike was so drunk last night that he…ugh…" Ali said as she tried to figure out what she was going to say while the three and a half year old sat on her mom's lap. "He…um, sent one of _those_ pictures," Ali finished.

The women all collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Why do they think we want these pictures?" Jessie said.

"I think it's an adrenaline rush," Coco replied. "And stupidity."

"I think this was alcohol," Ali replied.

"Some women like to get those kinds of pictures," Nikki said smugly.

"Mike called me this morning and apologized," Ali said, ignoring Nikki's comment. "It was kind of adorable, actually."

"The picture or the apology?" Nikki asked.

"The apology," Ali said sternly. "I don't think guys like it when you call them adorable."

"Cheers to that!" Jessie said, raising her glass. Ali and the rest of the ladies did the same and they toasted.

Ali's phone dinged, a notification sound she wasn't used to, and she looked down at the display. She was having all inquiries from Mike's website sent to her so she could make sure they were all promptly replied to. This email stated that Mike had a package to be picked up and an address. Ali was torn; she could let Mike pick up his own stuff when he got back or she could have it waiting for him when he got back.

"You wanna take a trip across town?" Ali asked the ladies.

…

Jessie and Ali checked the address again and Ali's heart beat faster.

"You do realize we're standing outside of a jewelry store, right?" Jessie said.

Ali nodded. "I have the right address, right?"

She handed the phone to Jessie who read the email and compared addresses.

"Yup. You sure do."

"I don't think I should go in. This must be something that Mike should do when he gets back home. Don't you think?" Ali said.

Jessie's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You _have_ to go in there."

"But…"

"What if it's an engagement ring?"

"Exactly."

Jessie stared again. "You don't want an engagement ring from Magic Mike?" Jessie asked.

"Of course I do. I love him. But he doesn't need to…I don't think I can explain myself well enough. What if it's just a necklace for his mom or a brooch for his nana?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You're joking, right? Mike loves you. And – let's just go inside."

Jessie grabbed Ali by the elbow and hauled her into the store.

An older gentleman stood behind the counter. He smiled and he reminded Ali of the guy who got Harry Potter a wand.

"May I help you, ladies?" he asked.

Jessie cleared her throat.

"Well, I received…well…my boyfriend got an email to his work email address and…"

Jessie pushed Ali out of the way. "Her boyfriend is Mike Lane – Ali is taking care of all his work related business while he is out of town. She is here to pick up a package."

The man continued to smile at them.

"Unfortunately, my dear, without verbal confirmation and some verification, I cannot release anything to you."

"See…" 

"So…it's a ring?" Jessie ignored Ali and talked to the man. "What's your name, sir?"

"My name is Gerald."

"Gerald…Jerry…Ali here has been deputized by her boyfriend to take all orders for business-related things. She saw the email in his business email box that Mike granted her access to. She's here to pick up the package that you said was available for pick up," Jessie said. "Besides, we already know it's an engagement ring, isn't it, Jerry?"

"It's Gerald…and I cannot…"

Jessie affected a bored look. "I know…you can't blah, blah, blah…but seriously…"

"Seriously, miss. I cannot release a package to either of you," Gerald told Ali and Jessie.

"Okay. That's fine. I'm fine with that. I will just forward the email to Mike and he can deal with it when he comes back from Las Vegas," Ali told Gerald.

"What? Ali, what are you…" Jessie said.

"Its fine, Jessie. Even if it is a ring, I don't want it now. I want to be surprised. Does that make sense?" Ali asked.

The older man smiled warmly at Ali. "I won't tell him that you were here," he said.

Jessie's eyes went wide once more. He had basically told her that it _was_ a ring.

"Thank you, sir," Ali said. "C'mon, Jessie," she said. She took the other blonde woman by the arm and pulled her out of the building into the sunshine.

"Oh my gosh! You're going to get married!"

"He said nothing that specifically said that Mike bought a ring. It could be a watch or a bracelet or it's probably not even for me! It's probably for someone else entirely. That guy could just be screwing with us."

"You are such a pessimist."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up only to find out that he'd bought a locket for his grandma or a cat watch for his crazy aunt."

Jessie slung her arm around Ali's shoulders and they started to walk. 

"You just keep being cute," Jessie said. "And let's go get our dance on. But seriously," she added after a beat. "I'd be your maid of honor, right?" 

To be continued…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sincerely apologetic author's note: I am so sorry for not posting. I've been so busy with work and family obligations and honestly, a major case of writer's block, that I'm just finishing this chapter. Please accept my humblest and sincerest apologies.

Also, Happy New Year!


	15. Chapter 15

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Fifteen

Saying goodbye to the guys was hard but Mike knew they'd all be seeing each other in a month or so for Richie's wedding. And while Vegas has been awesome, he was anxious to be back home. He was ready to get back to work and he was definitely ready to be back with Ali.

The last two days of the trip were great. And Mike had made it the rest of the weekend without sending any additional embarrassing pictures and had managed to avoid another hangover. {Disguising his water as vodka to accomplish this.}

The flight from Las Vegas to LA was short, but he did have to contend with the busy and confusing LAX airport. Luckily, Ali was planning on being there to pick him up. All he needed to do was find his suitcase and find the right exit.

And as he finished navigating the terminal, and fighting for his bag, Ali was outside waiting in his truck. He opened the truck door and smiled.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he said.

"You went to Las Vegas and came back an old man?" Ali laughed at the turn of phrase he'd used. "Terrible pick up line, by the way."

"That's adorable," he replied sarcastically. "I even brought you these socks."

He climbed in the passenger seat and handed her a pair of green socks that were covered in dice, chips, and slot machines.

"Um…thank you, honey. You can never have too many novelty socks," Ali said. "I love them," she said in an uncertain voice.

"Well…I was thinking you could wear them later," Mike said as Ali steered through the parking lot.

"Uh, yeah…"

"And nothing else."

"Oh," Ali said softly. "Oh…"

"Or we could just pull over now."

"No," Ali said firmly. "We would get arrested in the LAX parking lot."

"Party pooper."

"I think Las Vegas went to your head."

"I think you're beautiful," Mike smiled.

"Are you still drunk?" Ali asked as she steered them out onto the highway.

He laughed deeply. "No. I'm fine. I'm just glad to be headed home with you. So, what's new with you?"

Ali shook her head. "Nothing. All the same since you've been gone. I've just been holding down the fort. Picked up a couple deliveries at UPS. You got an email about a package ready to be picked up downtown, but I haven't had the chance to go get it. I'm sorry."

"No worries," Mike said coolly.

"I set up a couple consultations for you. I think about a dozen orders came in…"

"A dozen?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yep!"

"Wow! That is…"

"Amazing, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"I think one order was for a set of barstools. Do you work with hubcaps at all?"

"I have been known to," Mike said.

"Okay. Cool. Because I think that is what they were interested in."

"How are things going at the club?"

Ali nodded. "Same old, same old," Ali said. "I mean, I guess Tess has finally negotiated a start date for the renovations. And I think I'm doing a new song next week."

"That's great! And when does the reno start?" Mike said.

"Next month."

"Will you be able to go to Georgia with me? For Richie and Nancy's wedding?"

"You want me to go?" Ali asked.

Mike was silent for a beat while he tried to read Ali's body language.

"Of course I want you to go with me. Will you, please?"

She nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Ali's attempt to not say anything was failing miserably. She was going to crack. And worse yet, she could feel her attempt to stay quiet was making her cold and semi-vicious.

"I'm fine. But I need to tell you something."

Mike was concerned for a split second. He figured she was going to confess that she was pregnant or had some kind of gambling problem.

"I lied to you."

Mike was confused. "You lied? About what?"

"I went to the jewelry store because I got the email that whatever you paid for was ready to be picked up. I didn't realize what the place was until I got there. And the guy wouldn't even tell me what the piece was – I just – I couldn't stand lying to you. I was just going to forget that I went and I…" she babbled. "I'm sorry," Ali said. "I'm just such a bad liar. And I was going to explode. Do you hate me? I wasn't trying to snoop."

"Is that all?" Mike asked. "I _do not_ hate you. At all. It's actually kind of a relief that you know," Mike said.

"It is?" Ali asked. They got off the highway and Ali stopped at the traffic light at the end of the exit ramp. She looked at Mike to read his expression. "I'm not sure why I'm acting all crazy right now. I don't usually do this…"

"Ali, it's okay. Just promise me one thing?" he said.

"What's that?" Ali replied.

"You'll say yes?" he asked.

"So he just asked you like that? While you were driving him home?" Nikki said flatly. "He didn't even have the ring?"

Ali had gone to work at the club the following morning. She was both elated and terrified. She was going to get married!

"Geez, Nikki!" Georgia said. "Way to be a party pooper. Was it romantic?" Georgia said.

"Georgia, he proposed in a truck while they were driving. The only thing less romantic is if he proposed during sex," Nikki said.

Georgia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Nikki," she said, before turning her attention back to Ali. "I can't believe you're getting married! We're just all going to be old married ladies together!" she smiled at both Jessie and Ali.

"Watch out who you're calling old," Jessie smiled. "I thought you weren't going to tell him about the jewelry store?" she asked Ali.

Ali smiled. "I tried. I really, _really_ tried. But I can't lie."

Nikki scoffed. "You're ridiculous. Can we just rehearse?" she asked.

"I don't think you're properly understanding how excited you should be for Ali," Georgia said. "Do you know when you're going to have the wedding? We need to make plans to go look at dresses! You're both going to be so gorgeous in your dresses!"

"You need to tone it down," Jessie said with a smile on her face. "I've been engaged longer than Ali and we haven't set a date yet. Why would Ali have picked one? You haven't, have you?"

Ali chuckled. "No. There wasn't much time for that."

"So how many strippers did he sleep with in Vegas?" Nikki asked.

"You are such a Debbie Downer!" Coco said. "Take a chill pill, Nik."

Nikki shook her head. "I just think you're jumping into this a little too quickly. Pardon me for being concerned for you," Nikki pointed out.

Tess and Sean joined them on the stage at Burlesque. "It sounds to me like there is a lot of talking and not a lot of rehearsing happening going on in here," Tess said. "Do you hear that, too, Sean?"

Sean grinned. "Ladies, ladies…what is the hot topic today?" Sean asked. "What has all of you beautiful creatures distracted from getting ready for rehearsal?"

"Ali is engaged! Mike proposed!" Georgia exclaimed.

"Thanks, G," Ali smiled.

Tess arched an eyebrow in surprise. "You're engaged, huh?" Tess said in a bemused tone.

Ali nodded slowly. "I am."

"Congratulations," Tess replied while wearing a small smirk. "Sean, run them through the routines. I have some things to take care of in my office," Tess said before walking off of the stage she was standing on. The click of her heels echoed around them all as she walked off quickly.

"Woooo, that was icy," Coco said.

Sean had watched Tess disappear backstage and then turned back towards Ali.

"Congratulations, darling," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "That's amazing. Where is the ring?"

"He's picking it up from the store today," Ali said.

"You let him propose without a ring?" Sean said. "He really must be _magic._ "

Ali rolled her eyes.

"No, really, that's amazing," Sean said. "Congratulations, Ali-Cat."

"Thanks, Sean," Ali said.

"Okay," he clapped his hands together. "Let's get to work!"

…

Sean worked the ladies through their routines for hours. Ali was sweaty, gross and hoarse by the time she was done for the day. Tess has not made another appearance to watch them rehearse or to hear the newest song that Ali would be performing.

So therefore Ali decided to make an appearance in Tess' office.

"Knock, knock," Ali said before she strolled into Tess' office.

Tess didn't look up from the stack of papers she was reading on her desk. She did, however, tap her pen on the desk in annoyance.

"So…I'm not stupid. I can tell you're upset that I'm getting married. And I'm not one hundred percent why…" Ali trailed off.

Tess didn't reply.

"My first theory is that you were holding out for Mike, but I decided that wasn't it. So, my second theory is that you're thinking that I am going to quit on you because of it?"

Tess stopped tapping the pen for a second and Ali knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

"So, I'm right."

Tess finally looked up.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" Tess said.

"I don't know why you're upset about this," Ali said. "That is ridiculous."

"You've known this guy for mere weeks and you're engaged? _That's_ ridiculous."

Ali sat down in the chair opposite Tess. "I'm not quitting."

"Do you hear me?" Tess said. "Are you actually listening to me? You're too young to get married. And it's too soon. Don't make choices that…"

Ali held her hand up. "I appreciate what you're saying here. I really do. But I've never been more sure of anything, Tess."

"Three months ago you were sure of Jack," Tess said flatly.

"I am not planning on quitting. I don't know what the future holds for me, but I have zero plans to leave this club unless you physically throw me out. I love Mike and I love you and I love Sean and Burlesque. I will have all of these things in my life…whether or not I'm married. So, you might as well support me getting married because…."

Tess finally cracked a smile, even though it was a small one.

"Have you ever considered that you're in the wrong career? Maybe you should be a politician," Tess said in a deadpan voice.

"Could you imagine me in an office job? I'd go stir crazy," Ali said. "I don't even know how you do this part of the job," Ali said as she motioned around Tess' very non-formal office.

"Listen, I'm not trying to pick on you," Tess said. "Because I am really happy for you. I just don't want to see you jumping into anything. It's really not bad being unmarried."

"And it isn't so bad being married, right?" Ali said.

Tess was silent for a beat.

"Tess?"

"Listen, I know you love Mike and your Mike loves you. I just…maybe you all should just keep living in sin for a while," Tess suggested. "Don't just jump into another serious relationship because you can. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Tess said.

"You're saying that you care about me," Ali smiled a smug smile.

Tess continued to smirk and she rolled her eyes in a sarcastic way. "I suppose…" she said. "I just don't want you to end up like…"

"Like you?" Ali finished.

"Hell no," Tess laughed. "You'd be damn lucky to end up like me, honey."

Ali laughed. "So what is it?" she asked.

"You're just so young," Tess said. "I just don't want to see you rushing into anything. And yes, part of that is because I care about you. The other is because I'm selfish and I don't want your wedding planning to get in the way of my shows," Tess smiled at her.

"I mean, that's not too selfish," Ali said. "I would feel the same way."

"So, let's see the ring," Tess said.

"I don't have it yet," Ali said.

Tess was silent.

"He's picking it up from the store today," Ali said. "It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of proposal," she said.

"Well, I hate to sound like an overprotective parent, but…" Tess said.

Ali stopped her. "It's okay. I appreciate it. I really do," she said. "And I love you, too, Tess."

Tess smirked and rolled her eyes. "Now get outta here and go home to Mike."

Ali stood up and headed for the door. She turned around to face Tess when she was in the doorway.

"Hey…I'm going to need some time off…you know for like, wedding planning and whatever…" Ali said. "Is that okay? Like, how many vacation days do I get? Paid, right?"

Tess threw a crumpled piece of paper from her desk at Ali. "Get out of here," Tess smiled.

Ali ducked the paper and it flew past her. "You have to work on your aim."

Another ball of paper flew towards her; nailing her right in the forehead.

"I don't have to work on anything," Tess said.

Ali laughed and retreated away from the office. It was nice to know they were all offering such support.

…

Author's note: So…what do you think? Let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

Bringing the Magic

Chapter Sixteen

"We only have this next week until the club is temporarily closed for the remodeling. I really appreciate you ladies and gentlemen – I know, for most of you it won't be an easy time, but I really believe it'll all be worth it in the end," Tess told her group of employees that were assembled around her. "So we have the week to make it count – fill the club – and get people excited for the re-opening. When we're all done, we'll throw a huge grand-opening party."

The assembled group tried to make themselves look excited, but most were very on edge. They had no income while the place was closed down and there was really no way that was going to work for them.

Some were going to help with the remodel, but most were out on their butts for a while. These were mostly the performers. The band had booked a couple of gigs other places, with Tess' blessing, of course, so they would be all right. The bartenders had managed to find some temporary work, too. It was the ladies that were going to have the most issues.

Georgia was going to be okay – she could stay home with her princess while Derek worked. But Nikki, Coco and the other main performers were beginning to panic. Everyone except Ali.

Ali was remaining fairly relaxed about it all.

She'd be assisting Mike with his business while the club was closed – she still wouldn't have an income, but at least Ali wouldn't be bored out of her mind for who knows how long. And Mike wouldn't have to pay someone to be his receptionist for the time being.

Richie and Nancy's wedding also fell during the club's closure. Ali was actually kind of excited to go to Georgia – she had never been and she knew Mike was excited to see his friends again.

As for their wedding, Ali hadn't even started doing anything. Her time was split between rehearsals, costume fittings and assisting Mike. In addition to this, she knew money was going to be an issue for a long time, so putting any planning off seemed like the right way to go.

All of these things were running through Ali's mind as she stood in the shower. She'd left the club after Tess' pep-talk and their rehearsal and gone straight home. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes and willed the tension headache to go away.

"Ali? Ali? Are you all right?" Ali heard Mike call. His voice seemed distant, almost ethereal, in her half-asleep state.

"Ali, are you okay?" Mike asked. He was at her side in an instant.

Ali was laying on her bed, still wrapped in her towel. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was already seven at night.

"Holy shit!" Ali sat up. "Tess is going to kill me!"

"What happened? Are you all right?" Mike asked.

Ali was up, running around and picking up clothes. She needed to get dressed and get her rear end back to the club. She was supposed to be back hours ago; she went on at eight.

"I was taking a shower and I had a migraine. I decided to lay down; it was only going to be for a little bit. I closed my eyes and now I've been asleep for hours," Ali explained.

Mike was watching her get dressed. He was still concerned, even though she was up and moving around. She was pale and he didn't like it.

"Hey, Al, why don't you…"

"I can't call in sick, Mike," Ali said. She knew what he was going to say. "I'll just get a coffee. I'll be okay."

Mike walked to her and put his hands on her upper arms. He looked down into her eyes.

"Ali, you are not okay. I think you should get checked out by a doctor," Mike said. "Tess can deal without you for one night."

"I don't get sick, Mike. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm just tired. I will be fine once I'm up on stage."

"You're really pale. I'm pushing you too hard to help me while you're working at the club. I'm worried about you, baby."

"Mike, I'm fine," she said again.

She moved to step away and she felt her knees buckle. Mike caught her and scooped her up. She was totally passed out.

…

"…She's moderately dehydrated, Mr. Lane," Ali heard someone's voice say. "We've got her hooked up to an IV and we're putting the fluids into her. Her other vitals are fine, but we'll keep her here for the next couple of hours for observation, but she'll be fine."

"Thanks, doc," Mike said.

Ali cracked open an eye when she heard the door close.

"Hey there, kiddo," Mike said.

Ali was lying in a hospital bed, as she suspected. Mike's face was smiling, but she could see the telltale signs of worry there, too.

"What happened?" Ali asked.

"Oh, nothing big," Mike said in a mildly sarcastic tone. "You had just finished telling me that you were fine and set to go on stage and then you passed out. To be honest, you kinda looked like you were ready to re-enact the Jessie Spano-caffeine pill episode of _Saved by the Bell_ for a minute, there," Mike finished.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I just need you to take care of yourself, Ali. I love you. The doc says you're dehydrated."

"I heard."

Mike nodded. He perched on the side of her hospital bed. He'd, admittedly, panicked, and brought her to the ER. She was awake for the car ride, but was out as he'd carried her through the doors of the emergency room.

"What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty," Mike said. "I called Sean and told him what was going on."

"Thank you," Ali said in a small voice.

"I'm going to hire someone to be my receptionist," Mike said.

"What?"

"I'll get someone to help me now so they can be trained while we're in Georgia. It'll be all right. You can get the rest that you very clearly need."

"Michael Lane, I am just tired."

"You're _dehydrated_. You're so busy making sure that everyone else is okay and taken care of, that you aren't looking out for yourself. So, I'm going to do it," Mike told her.

"I am a grown woman…"

"Who is passing out because you aren't drinking enough water or eating properly because you're so busy. I have no doubt that you'll be fine after some rest and making sure you are eating – but you are officially on vacation."

"The club is open for another week. I need to be there for Tess, Sean and the rest."

"The only way I would even consider agreeing to let you go back this week is if the doctor says you can. But I suspect since you need to have your body hydrated, that's gonna be a no-go."

It was not making Mike happy that he was telling her this and there was likely a better way to do it, but at this point, he didn't know what else to do. Mike didn't want anything worse to happen to her.

"But…Tess…" Ali started.

"You don't think that Tess is going to understand?" Mike said. "Sean sounded very worried when I talked to him. I've heard from Georgia and Coco," he finished. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just – if anything is bothering you or you're stressed out or anything, I want you to be able to…"

Mike stopped as there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Richards, it's nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Ali said.

"I'm Doctor McDaniel. Mr. Lane, if you would please step outside, I would like to talk with Ali alone."

"He can stay," Ali said. "If he wants. He's my fiancé."

"No, I think its best we talk alone."

Ali's already pale face lost its last bit of color.

"I'll be outside, then," Mike said. He squeezed her hand lightly and exited the room.

Ali waited until the door closed to express her concerns.

"Is this the part where you tell me I'm pregnant?" Ali asked.

"Do you have reason to believe that you're pregnant?" Doctor McDaniel asked.

Ali almost rolled her eyes. Instead, though, she took a deep breath before she replied.

"I've thought that I've been on my normal cycle, so I wasn't thinking that I'm pregnant, but I'm having sex and I've seen that TV show about unexpected pregnancies…"

"No, Ali, you aren't pregnant at this time. Mr. Lane tells me you're a singer, and quite a good one, I understand. He says you've been helping him out with work and pushing yourself really hard at your own job. It's very important that you're taking the time to have a proper balanced diet and drinking plenty of water each day. That's what has caused the dehydration, but that's only minor."

Ali had thought she'd been drinking enough water. She had thought she had been eating a balanced diet. And she really didn't appreciate being spoken to like she was a misbehaving child.

"Is there a particular reason that…" 

"Stress presents itself in different ways. Even burlesque dancers can be stressed," she told Ali.

She wasn't sure if the doctor was intentionally being dismissive of her job or it was just an accident. Whatever the answer, she was not pleased.

"So, why couldn't you let Mike stay in the room? You already told him that it was dehydration that caused me to pass out. Is there something else?"

"Have you had any issues with scratchy or sore throats? Or hoarseness after you sing?"

"No…" Ali said. "What's wrong?"

"When we were examining you, Miss Richards, we think we found some… _vocal nodules_. And if they aren't causing issues now, they could, and most likely will, lead to vocal loss. We need to do more testing and find the most appropriate cause of treatment."

"Wait. I could lose my voice?" Ali said.

"It's a very real possibility, yes."

Ali felt the tears welling up in her eyes. The stress she thought she'd felt in the past weeks, that she'd been pushing away, was nothing close to the terror she was feeling at the prospect of not being able to sing any more.

The heart monitor that had been emitting a steady beep was starting to speed up.

"Ali, a lot of singers and performers go through this. We'll run the tests, do more of an examination. If necessary, we'll schedule surgery for their removal and you'll go into a vocal rehabilitation. Most that undergo this type of procedure regain their entire range," the doctor said.

" _Most?_ " Ali repeated as the tears flowed freely down her face. "I'm sorry," she said as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Sit tight – we don't know anything for sure yet. I'll call for a specialist and we'll have that exam before we make a definite diagnose. It's going to be okay, Ali," the doctor said. "I'll go call for the specialist and I'll sent your fiancé back in."

Ali nodded silently.

She received a reassuring smile from the doctor and she exited the room.

An instant later, Mike was back at her side and while he was happy to see color back in her cheeks, he was very displeased to see Ali crying.

"What's wrong?"

Ali shook her head. She didn't want to tell him.

"Ali, you need to…"

"I might be losing my voice."

Mike was confused and it showed on his face. He perched on the bed and next to Ali and looked into her eyes.

"Like laryngitis?" he asked. "Can that be caused by dehydration?"

Ali shook her head again. "That doctor said while they were examining me they found nodules on my vocal cords. If left untreated, she said I could lose my voice. And she said that only most people regain their vocal ranges _after_ the surgery. There is still the chance that I could lose my voice anyway," Ali said. "This is all I have, Mike. I don't have a college education to fall back on. What am I going to do?"

"I don't either, Ali," Mike said.

"But you are so good with the business stuff, though. You design and build. And you balance the books. Me…I only had this and now I could lose it."

…

Author's note: Okay, there was the newest chapter and the newest drama. Hope you all like it! I would love to know what you all thought. Let me know! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Bringing the Magic

Chapter 17

"Do you think the dress I packed will be all right?" Ali asked.

"You're beautiful and it's beautiful. It's perfect, Ali," Mike smiled. "Didn't you go through at least a half dozen dresses to pick that one anyway?"

"Well…yes. I just want to fit in. What if they think it's inappropriate? Like, what if they have those big ruffled dresses and parasols?"

"We're going to Charleston, not back in time," Mike laughed. "And the last time I was there, the women were not in the southern belle outfits you're describing."

"Oh yeah? What do those women wear?" Ali asked.

"You will not trick me into this, you know," Mike said.

The two of them were in the air, heading for Charleston, South Carolina – for Nancy and Richie's wedding. Ali was excited about all of it; the wedding, to see the guys again and certainly for the distraction. When they got back to California, she was scheduled for her surgery. While not life-threatening, all of the doctors she'd seen, as well as Mike, Tess, and Sean, all thought it was best not to put it off. 

She'd told Tess and Sean not long after she'd found out, and managed not to sob through the whole conversation, even though she'd really wanted to. Tess was as supportive as Mike was. And so was Sean and all the other girls. But it was a very real possibility that Ali could never be working as a performer at Burlesque ever again, but even Nikki was nice enough not to say that to her face.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to be freaking out about your dress at this point?" Mike asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"You're lucky, you're a dude. A dude whose outfit is being chosen for him, might I add," Ali said. "You'll be adorable in a tuxedo, though," she smiled.

"With Richie, I'm going to be lucky if we don't end up in the stripper version of a tux," Mike said. "Besides…adorable? That's all I get?"

Ali smiled and shook her head. "You're gonna look incredibly sexy in your tuxedo – regular or stripper version. I mean, that could work, too," Ali said, with a wink. "Although, I do hope Richie sides on the normal tux for Nancy's sake…"

"I hope for _my_ sake he picks a traditional style," Mike said. "I think Nancy might encourage the other though."

"What did the guys say when you told them we'd gotten engaged?" she smiled, changing the subject. They hadn't talked about their own plans since Mike had given her the ring and now seemed as good a time as any.

"I, uh…" he stuttered.

"Wait…you didn't tell them?"

"Well, no…not really," he said sheepishly.

" _Not really_?" she replied. "So…you mean, no, you didn't tell them? Not one of them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well…"

"Okay, well…" Ali slipped the engagement ring to her right hand. "I love you but I am not going to make this about us. This is someone else's wedding; we can't be running around going: _look at us!_ "

"I think people will see a diamond ring on a ring finger, _left or right_ , and see we're engaged. No matter what hand you wear that on, guys'll know you're mine," he said in a warm voice.

He kissed the back of her hand and then stretched. He caught the very nosy flight attendant's attention, without trying, and she was suddenly at his elbow. She wore a seductive smile as she smiled at him.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she smiled. "Or for your sister?"

The flight attendant giggled and blushed and touched Mike's shoulder. She did not apologize for referring to Ali as Mike's sister before she left.

Ali sat silently, her arms folded across her chest.

"That was a fluke," Mike smiled a smug, yet apprehensive smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm thinking if I got too close to the emergency exit, I might just get bumped off of the plane," Ali said.

"No…no…" Mike said.

Mike took the ring off of her right hand and put it back on her left hand. "You and I can still be engaged and not detract from Richie and Nancy's wedding. This is where this belongs."

He kissed her and Ali felt her toes curl. She was feeling much better.

"Better?"

"Yeah, better."

"Since we still have a few more hours of uninterrupted time…" 

"I'm not doing _that_ on an airplane," Ali said.

Mike chuckled again. "I mean we could talk about our wedding. We could at least pick a date. But now that you mention it…" he said, brushing some hair away from Ali's exposed collarbone. He was rewarded with goosebumps and a warm flush on her cheeks.

"Mike," Ali said in a low whisper. "No…not here."

"Okay, no mile high club…this trip," Mike said, resigning himself to the fact.

"I love you," Ali said.

"I love you, too," he replied. "So…have you thought of any dates for the wedding?"

"I…um, no. I haven't actually. I don't know the first thing about wedding planning or where to start."

"Me either," he said. "We'll just have to work our way through it together."

"Or we could elope," Ali suggested.

"That is an option to consider…yes. But I like the idea of seeing you walk down the aisle to me in a white dress."

"You're just a big ol' softie, aren't you?" Ali said.

"Didn't you ever think about what you'd want your wedding to be like?"

"I told you…eloping."

"Ali, be serious."

"I am serious. The only options I had were: one, marrying someone who might possibly be a distant relative and being stuck in the hell-hole or eloping with someone that I could at least stand to spend time with so we could catch the first bus out of town. There wasn't anyone in that town I liked well enough for either of those options. So I eloped with myself."

"You really didn't think about a wedding? At all?"

She shook her head. "Not until you."

'

…

Mike pulled the rental car to a stop in front of the grand home that belong to Nancy and soon Richie. The lawn was being landscaped and a huge tent was being erected in the back yard.

Ali and Mike were pulling their luggage out of the trunk when the heavy front door burst open.

"Holy shit!" a voice shouted. "I'm getting married!" It was Richie.

He was shirtless and came barreling down the front steps to pull Ali into a huge hug. He lifted her from her feet and swung her around. After setting her on her feet, he kissed her cheek. And when he was done with Ali, he turned to Mike and pulled him into an embrace.

"Welcome to Charleston, Ali," Richie said. "I'm sure glad you brought your better half, Mikey," Richie said to Mike.

He pulled Ali to his side and looped his muscled arm through hers. "You've got the bags, right man?" he laughed.

"I can help," Ali said.

"No, let Richie give you the grand tour," Mike laughed.

…

"Wow," Ali said as they made their way back into the living room. "This place is amazing."

"Well, it was in Nancy's ex's family for generations, but when he cheated on her, she got to keep the place in the settlement. So, now it's hers. Well, ours, I guess," Richie said.

"Well, it's amazing," Ali said.

"Thanks, Nancy's got great taste."

"Clearly, or she wouldn't be marrying you," Ali replied.

"I almost forgot how much I like you, Ali," Richie laughed. "So, how was the flight?"

He was stretched out across one of the living area's velvet couches, his long arms going across the entire top of the sofa on either side of him. Mike and Ali were seated opposite him on another sofa.

"It was good," Ali said, folding her hands in her lap.

She wasn't trying to get him to notice the stone on her hand. But he did.

"Damn, that ring looks even better in person," Richie said.

He reached across the coffee table and took Ali's left hand. He bent down to inspect it.

"I'm glad she said yes," Richie said.

"It was a bit of a crapshoot," Mike replied.

"Nah," his friend responded. "You wouldn't have said no, would you, Ali? I mean, he had this ring made for you."

"I thought you said you didn't tell anyone?" Ali asked Mike.

"They knew long ago that I was going to propose, though," he told her.

"I hate you," Ali smiled.

"So, Nance'll be home in an hour or so. You guys wanna go out to dinner then?" Richie asked. "That'll give y'all some time to settle in and relax."

Mike turned to Ali. "It's good with me, if it's good for you."

Ali nodded. "Works for me."

…

An hour into dinner, Ali wasn't so sure what she'd been afraid of. She and Nancy had hit it off and now it was like they were old friends.

"So…you're a burlesque dancer?" Nancy asked. "What does that mean in today's day and age?"

"Well, I'm more of just a singer. Some of the ladies I work with do the whole real burlesque routine, but since Tess re-vamped things…"

"Re-vamped things around Ali and her voice," Mike chimed in.

"I guess," Ali blushed.

"It's so sweet to see you both so in love."

"I could say the same of you and Richie," Ali smiled.

"I'm just fascinating the whole burlesque thing. You don't do any of the dancing?"

"Well, I am more of a cabaret perform than a burlesque dancer, I guess. Some of the other girls – well, Nikki does a routine to _Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend_ , and she slides down a beaded curtain onto the stage."

Nancy looked fascinated. "You don't say? Well, I'm just gonna have to come see you out in California. That sounds like fun. I'm planning a girl's trip out there in a month or so when we're done honeymooning," she smiled at Richie.

Richie raised a seductive eyebrow in her direction and she giggled like a teenager.

"So, Mike, do you have your speech ready?" Richie asked.

"Do you have your vows done? And just a reminder, it's frowned upon to use Backstreet Boys lyrics."

"I thought I would start with: _'you are my fire, my one desire'_ was a _great_ way to start," Richie laughed.

"As long as you don't use: _'Oh my god we're back again!'_ " Ali laughed. _"I want it that way_ ,' could work. Or: _'I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you've done, as long as you love me'_ " she sang.

"I'm so glad you're marrying this girl, Mikey. She knows BSB," Richie laughed again.

"So, you boys have your tuxedo fittings tomorrow morning," Nancy said. "Ali, honey, you and I are going for massages."

"Oh, I d…" Ali said.

"No, no, no. I insist. Brides to be need to relax. It's already booked. And then we have the bachelorette party tomorrow night and it's going to be amazing."

"Are you going to have strippers?" Ali asked with a giggle.

"This big baby won't let me," Nancy pouted.

"Aww, that's cute," Ali said with a nudge to Mike with her shoulder. " _You_ don't care, do you?"

Mike was silent and stone-faced. "I, um…"

"What?" Ali said back.

"Boom!" Richie shouted. He was grateful that Mike was agreeing with him.

"I just wouldn't want _any_ guy…"

Ali folded her arms across her chest. "You just wouldn't want _any_ guy what?" she asked.

"I just wouldn't like it if…I'm just saying, if you're getting a lap dance, I'd want it to be from me," Mike replied to her.

"I think somewhere in there is something sweet," Nancy laughed. "But, no offense to either of you gentlemen, but if we want strippers, we're getting strippers. And y'all ain't invited."

"Male entertainers," Richie mumbled. He'd realized this was a losing battle.

"Male entertainers? No, hun. We'll have _strippers_ …" she patted his hand.

"I'm simultaneously worried and not – all at once," Richie said.

"Maybe we'll get Ali up to sing. You're gonna do scores better than the rest of us at karaoke," Nancy told her.

"I'll just have to hum along," Ali replied.

"What? Hell no!"

"She really shouldn't be singing."

"Why the hell not, bro?" Richie demanded to know.

"She's got vocal nodules,"

"What?"

"I have nodes on my vocal cords," Ali said.

"Oh…like that chick from _Pitch Perfect_?" Richie asked.

"Yes," Ali nodded.

"So, you can't sing?" Nancy asked. "What do they do for them? What kind of treatment do they do for you?"

"I'm having surgery when I get back to California. And then vocal therapy to make sure I can get my range back," Ali said.

"Okay, well, you are gonna have one hell of a time while you're here, Ali darling," Nancy explained before changing the subject. "So, have you and Michael chosen a date?"

"A date?" Ali asked.

"For your wedding, silly girl," Nancy asked.

Ali laughed. "We talked on the plane, but…" 

"But Ali refused to set a date," Mike jumped in.

"Uh-oh, runaway bride alert," Richie joked. "Better keep an eye on this one!" he teased.

"No…I just…I love Mike, but…"

"She's afraid that something is going to happen because of the surgery. She wants to wait until she's recovered," Mike said. "Like I wouldn't want to marry her because she couldn't sing anymore? Yeah right."

"Well, that's ridiculous!" Nancy said. "You're going to be fine!"

Mike nudged Ali lightly. "See? Nance doesn't even know about the actual procedure, and she knows you'll be fine," Mike said to Ali.

"I know I'll be okay, too. There's just a part of me that…"

Nancy took Ali's hand. You don't worry about a thing. You and me and Zoe will have our massages and we'll just relax. Sound good?"

Ali nodded while Mike went pale. She missed it because she was smiling at Nancy.

"That sounds great, Nancy. Thank you. But only on one condition," Ali said.

"What's that, honey?" Nancy asked.

"I don't want to make any more of this trip about me, or the surgery, okay? I just want to ignore it for a while longer," she said.

"You got it, kiddo," Nancy smiled. "Michael, are you feeling all right?" Nancy asked, finally noticing that all the color had drained from his face. "You're looking a bit pale."

"You said Zoe is going with you guys for massages?" Mike asked.

…

Author's note: Thank you so much for always being patient with me getting things updated. My goal is to be more consistent with updates. I will try to get on a regular schedule. As always, please leave me a comment or critique; all are appreciated!

Thanks!

thomthom


	18. Chapter 18

Bringing the Magic

Chapter 18

"So…" Ali started while she washed her face. They'd been 'home' from dinner with Nancy and Richie for a while and had some additional drinks and conversation for a bit and now Mike & Ali were finally getting ready for bed.

"Yes?" Mike said as he kissed her bare shoulder. He stood behind her at the bathroom sink, watching her.

"So…who is Zoe?" Ali asked. "Nancy's daughter is Megan, right? So who is Zoe?" she asked.

Mike's smile fell once more. "Uh, yeah. Megan is Nancy's daughter and she's like seven and a half months pregnant with twins, so you won't be able to miss her. Zoe is…Zoe is an old… _acquaintance_ of mine. And she's friends of the Davidson family."

"Sounds like she's more than an acquaintance," Ali replied. She was still smiling. Ali certainly wasn't jealous of Mike's ex-girlfriends; she was the one that had the ring. She was even a little excited to meet this Zoe, considering the face he made each time she was mentioned.

"We, uh…"

"You can tell me that you dated her. I'm not going to freak out, man," Ali said. "I know you dated other women."

"I think you're drunk," Mike laughed.

Ali chuckled and turned around to face Mike. She slid her hands up his bare arms and she locked her hands around the back of his neck.

"I am _not_ drunk, Michael," Ali said. "I'm just interested in who this Zoe person is."

"Well, Zoe and I had a very short, well…thing."

"So you just slept together and then…"

"It was slightly longer than a one night stand. And, well, that's about it," Mike said.

Ali laughed again. She still had her arms around Mike. He had her pressed against the bathroom counter and he was looking down into her eyes.

"Mike, I don't give a shit, okay?"

He leaned down and kissed her. Mike's hands slid down her body and pulled her close. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss like that until they had to break apart to breathe.

"Bedroom?" Ali practically panted.

"Bedroom," Mike repeated, his voice thick.

… … …

Breakfast the next morning was an enormous feast. It seemed like Nancy had been up for hours cooking for the four of them.

"You went crazy," Ali said to Nancy. "So much food!"

"I just wasn't sure what y'all liked for breakfast, so I made a bit of everything," Nancy laughed. "And you need to fill out, honey. You need some meat on those bones."

Ali laughed. "I could eat my weight in waffles and be very content with that decision."

"And don't forget… _real_ bacon."

"Maybe I'll marry you?" Ali smiled.

"That could work for me," Nancy said. "As long as you don't mind that I'll be sleeping around on you…well, with Richie," Nancy laughed.

Ali shook her head. "I don't care – as long as you keep making these waffles."

"Are you trying to steal my gal?" Richie asked Ali with a smile as he walked into the dining room.

"Only for her cooking," Ali said. "I'm a woman with very few needs. Gimme a good waffle and I'm a goner."

"We could probably work that deal out, then," Richie said. "Mikey might be a little disappointed though."

"Awww – I'm touched," Nancy said.

"Oh, you'll definitely be touched," Richie smiled.

Nancy gushed with laughter and continued to eat.

Mike joined them about fifteen minutes later.

"Morning, princess," Richie said.

Mike's hair was still disheveled from sleep and what he and Ali had been doing before going to bed.

"Good morning," he smirked in return.

He kissed Ali on the cheek and moved to get a plate. He loaded the whole plate up and sat down at the long table next to Ali.

"Hungry this morning, huh?" Richie said with a knowing look. "You worked up an appetite?"

"Starving," Mike replied with a grin.

"Mike," Ali said, blushing a deep shade of pink.

"What, Al? We're all adults here. I'm fairly certain we all know we have sex, right?" Mike said around a bite of scrambled eggs. "And they probably heard us last night. We weren't exactly quiet."

Ali sighed, resigned.

"So, after breakfast, we'll head out to get our massages and we'll do lunch. Zoe should be here around eleven. And the rest of the bachelorette party guests will be here at four. We'll get ready and head out. We have the suite booked at the place downtown."

"Sounds like you ladies will have a great time tonight," Mike said.

"We're doing a bar crawl. And…"

"A bar crawl?" Mike asked. "Really?"

"What? Are you trying to say I'm too old for a bar crawl?" Nancy asked.

"That's a trap!" Richie coughed.

"You're not too old for anything," Mike smiled. "I'm just picturing Ali doing a bar crawl," he finished.

"Hey!" she said in a mock-offended tone. "Just because I'm not a huge drinker."

"That might be an understatement…" Mike grinned.

"These ladies tonight will test the endurance of your liver, for sure," Richie said with a look to Nancy. "Did you tell Ali about Zoe?" he asked Mike.

"You have no chill, dude," Mike said. "Yes. And I'm glad I did since you're bringing the topic up at breakfast."

"You don't think it'll be a problem that Zoe is around, do you?" Nancy asked.

Ali shook her head. "Not going to be a problem for me," she said.

"Me either," Mike said.

"Oh, good!" Nancy clapped.

Ali finished her waffle and sat back at the table.

"You should have another," Mike said. "Load up on the carbs to soak up the alcohol later."

Once their breakfast feast was over, Ali and Mike were clearing the table with Richie.

"You go run along and spend time with your fiancé," Ali said. "We'll clean up here."

"You do not need to do that," Nancy said. "I made the mess."

"Exactly!" Ali said. "You and Richie go do…whatever. Mike and I will wash the dishes."

"Most of this can just go in the dishwasher. The dishwasher pods are under the sink and…"

"I think they've been in a kitchen before," Richie said. "Let's go spend some time together before I lose you to the ladies tonight."

He wrapped his arm around Nancy and pulled her gently to him. She giggled and they disappeared out of earshot.

"That's really cute," Ali said.

"Cute is a strong word for Richie," Mike said as he scraped plates into the sink. "Watching him giggle is kind of painful for me," he finished.

"Come on, Mike," Ali said. "Don't you think it's great that he's finally found someone?"

"Of course I do," Mike said. "But I just wouldn't call him cute."

For a few minutes, Mike and Ali worked as a team; scraping and rinsing the plates and loading them into the dishwasher.

Mike broke the silence when they were onto the non-dishwasher safe dishes.

"This is nice," he said, standing next to her at the sink. He was washing and Ali was drying.

"What is nice?" Ali asked.

"Just…this. You and I, doing the whole _us_ thing," Mike said.

"That is so cheesy," Ali said. "But I agree with you."

"I think we should buy a house," Mike announced.

Ali paused her hunt for the correct cupboard. She stared at the man.

"We have two apartments, I have no income right now while the club is closed and you just moved your business out to California," Ali said. "But sure, let's buy a house," she said sarcastically.

Mike shook his head. "But the business is doing well, and you'll have your surgery, do your vocal therapy, the club will re-open, and we'll have two incomes again," he said. "I'm sure we can find something."

"You're such an optimist," Ali said. "I love that. And I love you."

She crossed the room and the two of them kissed. They broke apart when they heard a floorboard creak behind them. Mike turned and found Zoe in the doorway.

"Morning," Zoe said.

"Hi," Mike replied.

Ali smiled. "Hi. You must be Zoe," she said as she walked towards the other woman with her hand extended.

Zoe shook Ali's hand. "And you have to be Ali."

"That I am."

Mike stood silently while the two women looked one another over. He was at a loss for what to say at this point. He couldn't think of anything intelligent to utter and therefore silence is what he chose. All thoughts of finding a house went out of his brain.

…

The three women left for their massages shortly after that and left Mike and Richie alone. Their tux shopping/fitting wasn't until later that day, so they settled on a football game on the TV.

"Are you worried that Ali and Zoe are spending time together?" Richie asked as he lounged on the couch.

"That one will be jealous of the other? No. That Zoe will come on to my fiancé? A little."

"I guess that's a real thing," Richie said. "But I don't Ali is her type; like Zoe isn't your type."

"What is my type?" Mike said. He was interested in hearing Richie's assessment of him and his taste in women.

"You like women who don't take your bull shit, bro," Richie said. "And are actually interested in you and a life with you."

"Isn't everyone like that?" Mike asked. "I mean, sleeping around can have its own benefits, but I think everyone wants their happily ever after, right?"

"And when Zoe came into your life, she was in the sleeping around phase – might still be, from what I've heard from Megan. And you didn't get with her because you wanted to marry her. You and Brooke had just broken up – you just needed to get laid. And then you met Ali, which was a good thing. So it all works out. And not only does Ali _not_ take your bull shit, she throws it back at you. And she's supportive of what you want to build with your business. She's the right mix of daydreamer and grounded in reality that you need, dude."

"I think you've been watching too much daytime TV," Mike said.

"I've been reading books on relationships, man. I just want to be a good husband. This has been the longest relationship I've ever had," Richie said. "I don't want to screw it up. And I don't just want to be the trophy husband."

"You could quit working out and doing the spray tan thing," Mike said.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, Mikey," Richie told him, laughing.

"I do love Ali. I love that she does have her feet on the ground, because sometimes I've got my head in the clouds," Mike replied. He shook his head laughing. "This conversation has gotten way too deep, Rich," he finished.

They both shared a laugh and focused back on the football game on the TV.

…

A couple hours later, the three ladies returned from their massages. They were loudly laughing and carrying on as they walked into the house. The three women found Mike and Richie still asleep on their respective sofas. Nancy was not delicate.

"What are you two still doing here?" Nancy asked them.

Ali was laughing and Zoe was smirking. He made eye contact with Nancy before waking up enough to find his phone. Looking at the time, he swore. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit!"

He was up off of the sofa and rushing for the doorway where the ladies stood.

"What – oh," Mike said sleepily. "We could still probably get to the place in time. Or maybe just be a bit late. We can just call and let them know," he said as he stood from the sofa he'd been on.

Mike headed for the doorway as well. He stooped to kiss Ali, hard, taking her by surprise.

"Oh," Ali said when they broke apart.

"I'll see you later," he winked.

"You'll see us tomorrow," Nancy corrected him before walking down the hall to say goodbye to her fiancé.

"Oh, right," Mike said. "You," he said to Ali, pulling her close again. "You have a good time. I love you," he said. "Have a good time, ladies," he said to the other two women.

"Oh, we will," Zoe said, slinging her arm around Ali's shoulders.

"C'mon, Mike. We gotta go!" Richie called.

Mike headed down the hall towards the front door where Richie was standing.

"Bye, Clitoria!" Zoe called behind him.

"See ya, Dolly," Mike replied before leaving the house.

… … … … …

Author's note: Hey there! It's me again! I had extra time this weekend and posted another chapter! I sure hope you all like it! Let me know!

Thanks all!


End file.
